


I Know A Place

by marassword



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Kataang - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, aang is a band kid, because I said so, platonic tokka, platonic toko, zukka - Freeform, zuko is an awkward gay, zuko theater kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marassword/pseuds/marassword
Summary: Zuko grew up as a troubled kid. His mom left when he was young, and his father burned him when he was thirteen, even if he always just says he fell into a campfire. Now it’s the summer before highschool and Zuko is dreading leaving his uncle’s cozy tea shop to go back to living with his father. One boy comes to the shop every day, a boy named Sokka with a kind soul. Zuko bullied Sokka in middle school, but he appears to be past that and they become good friends. Now that summer is over Zuko is going back to living with his abusive dad, Ozai and sister, Azula. How will going back to his dads impact Zuko? And what does being friends mean for Sokka and Zuko?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here is the zukka fic! thank u to everyone that is supporting this, i couldn’t do this without you guys. I have around 8 chapters of this written so far, and I’ll try to post a new one every day or so.  
> harass me on twitter @avataramity or on tumblr at peanutbutterworm

Zuko woke up and felt like something was wrong. His mother always woke him up in the morning for school, and he was running late. He hurried downstairs, where his sister was already eating breakfast.  
“Where’s mom?” He asked hurriedly, the worst coming to mind.  
“No one knows, she just disappeared,” his sister said, seeming indifferent to the matter.  
“Not funny, Azula” Zuko said, but as he walked around the house, all the pictures of his mother were gone, and his dad’s closet was empty of her clothes. It was like she just disappeared. He went to the living room to see his father.  
“Where’s mom?” He said, with tears in his eyes  
“Gone,” was all he said.  
Zuko went to school that day feeling utterly broken. From that day on Zuko was… different. He bullied the kids in the grades below him, stole from and hit his classmates. His teachers, not wanting to face the wrath of Ozai, his father, stayed quiet and passed it off as a teenage boy getting his frustrations out. They never seemed to stop or question why he was suddenly acting out. Zuko’s father paid the school well, and they feared that Ozai would withdraw that funding if they spoke up. So they stayed silent, and never pursued any of the bullying reports. They never asked Zuko what was wrong.

It was through a rumor going around almost two years later that Zuko’s mom had died that the teachers finally did talk to him. His gym teacher, Mr. Piandao, came up to him one day.  
“Zuko, talk to me, are you alright?”  
“I’m fine,” Zuko grumbled out, staring at the ground, “can I leave now?”  
“Is it true that your mother… died?” Piando asked  
“She’s not dead ok! Why does everyone keep saying that?” Zuko yelled, grabbing the attention of some other students that Piando gave a dirty look. Piando grabbed Zuko's shoulders.  
“Listen, Zuko, I’m always here for you, ok?”  
“Ok”.

Zuko didn’t return to school for a month after that, missing the end of the year.  
“Is it true that you told your teacher what was going on?” His father stared at Zuko, the 13 year old trembling.  
“I- I didn’t mean to hurt you father, please” Zuko sobbed out, falling to the ground. “I had no idea he would tell anyone, I swear,” Azula sat on their black leather couch, watching all of this with a smile on her face.  
“Do you have no respect?” Ozai, near shouting, said to the boy, “something like this could cost me my entire company!”  
“I meant no disrespect father” Zuko whispered out, shaking  
“You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher,” Ozai shouted, dragging Zuko to the stove by his hair.  
“FATHER!” Zuko shouted, as the left side of his face was pressed against the burner, the blue and orange flames pressing into his skin like pins and needles, his tears sizzling on the side of the stove.  
After that, Zuko grew distant. He stayed in his room most days, and didn’t go back to his old school to finish out the year while his face healed.  
“Zuko I think it’s time we took off the bandages,” said one of the healers, Lo, who had been especially kind to him.  
“You’re right, take them off” Zuko whispered nervously, his hands shaking as he brought a mirror up to his face.  
“Your father is lucky you didn’t lose your sight or hearing”  
“I guess so,”  
“Are you ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be”  
Lo peeled back the bandages, a large, angry, red scar marking the left side of Zuko’s face. I deserve this, I was disrespectful. Zuko thought, a single tear running down the right side of his face as he stared into his reflection.


	2. Tea and New Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka meet and are awkward as all hell, and Zuko confronts his mistakes that he made in middle school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2!  
> twitter- @avataramity  
> tumblr- peanutbutterworm

The next months of summer before freshman year went by quickly, Zuko staying mostly at his uncle Iroh’s house after his scar healed. His uncle’s house was smaller, but in a quieter part of town, where people would talk less. He owned a tea shop in the area that many of the kids that went to his school enjoyed after school while chatting or doing their homework. The shop was small, and only held so many customers, but it was nice. Green wallpaper with intricate lotus designs lined the walls, and wooden chairs and tables scattered the floor, with an area in the back for prep and employees. Over the summer less and less kids would go, but one kept coming, almost every weekday, even over the summer.  
“One black tea for,” Zuko paused to read the name on the cup, “Sokka!” This kid had been coming every. Single. Day. Not that Zuko was complaining, he was pretty cute and fun to talk with sometimes as he handed him his drink. Sokka’s skin reminded Zuko of autumn leaves, and he had a ponytail that held up his hair, revealing the shaved undersides. He usually wore black jeans with a blue sweater, and almost always had airpods in. If the shop wasn’t particularly busy, Zuko would often watch the fascinating stranger drinking his tea, almost as if it were a movie. This particular day, Iroh noticed and gave his nephew a nudge.  
“You should talk to him, nephew”  
“Huh?” Zuko said, snapping out of his trance, blushing. “I don’t know uncle, he probably doesn’t want to be bothered,” He said, glancing back at the boy, who was scrolling through his phone.  
“Go,” Iroh said, almost as if it was a command.  
Zuko walked over to where the boy was sitting and sat down in the chair opposite to him, receiving a thumbs up from his uncle and a confused look from Sokka.  
“Uh, hey,” Zuko said, blushing, “thanks for being such a loyal customer, I’ve seen you around a lot and I’ve always wanted to talk to you”  
“Oh, no problem,” Sokka replied almost effortlessly, as if he had done this millions of times. “Iroh makes the best tea in the city!”  
“Your name’s Sokka, right?” Zuko said, nervously offering his hand  
“Yeah, what about you?”  
“Oh, I’m Zuko” Sokka quickly withdrew his hand  
“What? The same Zuko that bullied me in middle school?”  
“Yeah…” Zuko said nervously, clearing his throat, “I’m really sorry about that, I was going through some stuff with my mom leaving and didn’t know how to deal with it,”  
“Nah I’m over it dude, but what happened to your face?”  
“O-oh! Yeah, I fell into a campfire and didn’t end up finishing out 8th grade,” He frowned at how easily that lie came to him now, he’d told it hundreds of times. Whether it was to little kids on the train or the nosy old lady at the bus stop, he never told anyone the truth.  
“Ouch, that’s rough, buddy, sorry to hear it,” Sokka said, snapping Zuko out of his trance. Sokka paused to think, and then started scribbling on a sheet of paper. “Here, have my number.”  
“Why?” Zuko questioned, “I was horrible to you in middle school,”  
“Well your old friends weren’t the nicest, and I figured it’s better to forgive and forget that type of thing. It’s a new school year, a new school and a new beginning for all of us. Maybe it’s time to make some new friends, too,”  
“Thank you, really,” Zuko said, taking the note with him.  
“Sooo,” Uncle Iroh said after Zuko returned to the kitchen, “What happened?”  
“I… I actually maybe made a friend,”

Suddenly, the walk to work in the summers was more bearable, and every day when Zuko opened up the shop, Sokka would arrive soon after. They had a rhythm now, Sokka would show up right before Zuko’s break, Zuko would make him his regular tea, and they would both chat while sipping their teas on little wooden chairs.  
“You know,” Sokka started, “This is a lot nicer than scrolling through my phone the whole time and pretending to have something important to do,”  
“Oh, well thanks,” Zuko said, not really sure what to say  
“And it’s nice that your uncle’s tea isn’t the only reason I come here now,” Sokka continued with a wink that made Zuko blush and trip over his words, looking down in his lap. Even after these past few weeks talking to Sokka, he was still the awkward turtleduck he was when they first met. The air around them was stiff, the tea shop had little to no air conditioning, and there was a little fan running in the back but that was about it, not enough to keep the stifling August heat out.  
“Hey,” Zuko started, surprised at his own confidence, “Would you like to hang out sometime, you know, outside of… here,”  
“I would love to, Zuko! Meet me in front of that bench at sundown, there’s a great park that looks even better in the dark around here,” well that was quick. Zuko thought to himself, smiling,  
“It’s a date,” Zuko said.  
Zuko got home and threw off his uniform, near slamming his bedroom door. Why did I have to say date! No one says that! He’s gonna think I’m weird and blow it off. Zuko mushed his face into his pillow, screaming at it all. It was August already, which meant in a couple days Zuko would have to go home in order to go to school next year, as Iroh’s house was outside the boundary and the school couldn’t make exceptions. At least Sokka will be there. He thought to himself, staring at his ceiling, a pristine white color with drawings, sketches of random objects taped to his green walls. He looked to his nightstand, his drawing he made last night still sitting on it, the drawing of Sokka. He was smiling in the picture, his hand outstretched in a peace-sign pose, with both his eyes squeezed shut. Zuko grabbed the picture and some tape and stuck it to his wall, on top of a picture of a banana that was, he thought, still sitting on the kitchen counter.  
He opened up his journal to a new page, writing only one sentence.

Is this what having a friend feels like?


	3. The Firelight Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka take a platonic date and Zuko worries about his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty all for the kudos and nice comments!! this chapter is a little angsty tbh but i promise it gets better  
> harass me on twitter @avataramity and on tumblr peanutbutterworm

A few hours later after sulking some more, Zuko put on some jeans and a t-shirt and bid farewell to his Uncle, and when asked where he was going he said,  
“To hang out with Sokka, I’ll be home by midnight!”  
“11! Have fun!”  
“Sokka!” Zuko yelled down the darkening street, jogging towards his friend, who was already waiting for him.  
“Zuko! I was afraid you wouldn’t come dude!”  
“Of course I would, now where is this place you wanted to show me?”  
“Right… here!” Sokka said, turning the corner. Zuko gasped. It was a fountain, lit by tens of little lights along the edge, sparkling along the water in the most beautiful way, like stars on a clear night. Zuko turned to Sokka.  
“Oh, Sokka! This is amazing,” Zuko said, starry eyed, staring at the beautiful fountain and the night sky.  
“Yeah, it’s pretty great,” Sokka said, shrugging and pulling on his hair  
They sat by that fountain, talking for hours about their lives, their pasts (Zuko mostly flubbing his). The fountain was beautiful, and the night sky was even better. And for once in his life, Zuko was having fun, something his father never allowed him to do. Nothing was open so they just talked, about everything.  
“Hey sokka?” Zuko asked, looking at his feet  
“Yeah dude?”  
“Can you promise we can still be best friends when school starts?” Zuko looked into his friend’s eyes, “I just really don’t want to lose you and well, my home life isn’t great and it would be nice to have a friend,”  
“I thought you lived with your uncle? He seems nice?” Sokka, genuinely confused, asked the boy.  
“Yeah, I do. For now. When school starts I have to go back to live with my father and sister, and they haven’t exactly been the kindest to me,” Zuko said, touching his scar, and Sokka’s face fell.  
“You didn’t fall in a campfire, did you?” He asked with a solemn face, grabbing Zuko’s shoulders and hugging him. Zuko didn’t say anything in return, for once nothing was awkward, and Sokka’s touch felt comforting in a way no one else’s did. They stayed that way until Sokka grabbed his shoulders, pulling himself away, the fountain streaming in the background of their conversation. “Zuko,” He continued, “you know you always have a place with me, right?”  
“W-what?” Zuko sniffled, not realizing he was crying  
“Not just at school, you can always come stay with my family if things get really bad” Sokka said, holding his shaking hands  
“It’s just that, I know I have Uncle, but I always feel like I’m burdening him. My father doesn’t really care where I go, but Uncle’s house is far and not too close to the high school so I feel like I have to stay with them and I just-” Zuko stopped, holding his head in his palms, “I’m sorry, no one has ever let me talk about this before,”  
“Zuko listen to me,” Sokka said, Zuko lifting his head to look him in the eyes, “my family, I, would never turn away someone who needs help, you can always always come stay with us,”  
“Thank you, Sokka”

Zuko walked back to his uncle’s house later that evening, after talking more with Sokka about school and shows they liked, exactly at 11.  
“How was your night, Zuko?” His uncle asked, sitting on the couch  
“It was… nice,” was all Zuko said, before turning to his bedroom and shutting the door behind him.  
The boy's head was spinning. What would he do if things got bad? Iroh was great, but he did insist he try to get along with his family, which was part of the growing list of reasons he stayed with them during the school year. To make Uncle happy. He muffled a scream into a pillow, he didn’t get it, Sokka didn’t get it, he felt so… alone. And scared, because next year was approaching, fast. This was the last month of summer break and he would see his father again soon. He felt his scar. Yep, still there, He thought to himself. It had been 2 or 3 months now since the incident, and he still was pained by the experience. Would he ever get over it? He was 14 now, his birthday being in june, and going into freshman year. He wanted this to be a new start, at a new school with a new friend, but the scar was a painful reminder of the past that he couldn’t seem to shake. He rolled over onto his side, and fell asleep, thinking about Sokka and that night.

Zuko and Sokka had kept in touch via phone for the rest of the summer, sometimes meeting up for coffee in the mornings or going on adventures and to parties at night. After Sokka left the tea shop for the day, Zuko would work hard until his break and texted him then, sometimes going over his allotted amount of time for breaks. When he got off work, he would practically run home and open his phone to text Sokka back. Eventually Iroh caught onto this little routine.  
“You seem awfully happy lately,” Iroh commented at breakfast one morning, sipping his black tea.  
“I do?”  
“Who, or what, gives you that smile, my nephew?”  
“I think,” Zuko said, taking a deep breath, “I think I made a friend, uncle,”  
“That’s amazing! Who is it?”  
“You know Sokka?” Zuko said nervously  
“That boy that comes everyday to the shop? That’s wonderful, I’m glad you two have kept in contact!”  
“Yeah, me too,” Zuko said, staring at the ceiling and trailing off, thinking about Sokka.

Eventually, school was right around the corner and Zuko was growing worried. Nevertheless, the 14 year old started packing his bags, and as his stay at Iroh’s was growing to a close, he was having panic attacks nearly every day whenever he thought about seeing his father again. Sokka could always calm him down with a simple call or text or facetime call, simply his words or his presence could be enough to slow his heartbeat and make him breathe correctly again.  
“Hey- oh my god what’s wrong?” Sokka said, walking into the shop one day  
“How could you tell?” Zuko was infinitely worried, and was wearing a scowl and his hair was all messed up. “I’m worrying about school again. Not really school even, just seeing my father again,”  
“Zuko, I promise, it’ll be ok. And if that bastard even lays a hand on you I will throw him to the next continent, I swear on it,”  
“I know I’m probably imagining the worst, but everything all of a sudden feels so real. This has been one of the best summers of my life and I don’t want it to end,”  
“Just because summer is ending doesn’t mean you can’t be happy, Zuko!” Sokka’s smile could light up the entire room. “We’ll hang out all the time, and my offer about staying with us still stands,”  
“I know I know. I just would feel like I’m burdening you, I don’t want you to feel like I’m a bother,” Zuko hid his face in his hands. “GAH! This is all too confusing,”  
“Hey,” Sokka started, grabbing the boy’s hands and looking him in the eye, “It’ll be alright, I mean it,” Zuko looked back at him, staring into his cerulean blue eyes.  
“Thank you, Sokka,” He said, his breathing slowing down and his pulse returning to normal. Take a deep breath, everything will be ok. He said to himself. He would simply busy himself with the mundane tasks of working and packing until things worked themselves out.  
A week until school and moving back in with Ozai wasn’t ideal, but it was what would have to happen. At least he could come back here next summer, he thought, looking around the tea shop that he was sitting in.  
They were closing up that day when his uncle called him over to where he was sitting with a solemn face.  
“What is it uncle? Is something wrong?”  
“You could put it that way,” Iroh looked his nephew in the eyes, “Zuko, I’ve been given the incredible opportunity to travel around the country and expand my shop, but that means I would have to be gone for almost all of next summer. There’s still time to cancel, and I would never go without asking you first,” Zuko’s face went stone cold and almost as pale as their bleached white napkins. Staying the whole of next summer with Ozai? With Azula? Would he really be able to do that? He thought of the possibilities. All the missed opportunities because his father wanted him to stay home, his sisters endless teasing. School was ok because he spent the majority of his time there and in his bedroom, but summer? That was all different, there was no avoiding them then. And this past summer had been his best because of Iroh for god's sake! He snapped out of his thoughts for a second and looked his uncle in the eye, only to see a spark. A spark of happiness. Zuko could tell he really wanted to do this, to expand and travel, and who was he to stop him?  
“Uncle, of course you can go. I think I can manage them for one summer,” Zuko said, his voice shaking because he wasn’t really sure if he could handle his family, but he was sure that Iroh really wanted this, and he loved his uncle more than he feared his messed up immediate family, and he really wanted to see his uncle happy.   
“Are you sure my nephew? It really wouldn’t be too much?”  
“I-” Zuko paused. Was he sure? “I’m sure uncle, have fun and I’ll make sure to visit as much as I can this school year before you go,”  
“You know that,” Iroh said, tears in his eyes, “ever since I lost my son, I think of you-”  
“You don’t have to say it,”  
“I think of you as my own,” He said, looking at his nephew, “I hate to leave you with them, if there was some way I could take you I would in a heartbeat,”  
“I know uncle. I’ll be alright. Sokka even said I can stay with him if things ever get really bad,”  
“That boy is too kind for his own good. I’m sure his family is too, you struck very lucky with him, Zuko,”  
“We’ll see,” Zuko said, standing up. His uncle stood up as well, hugging his nephew.  
“Have a wonderful school year, I promise when I leave it won’t be for too long,”


	4. Beginnings New and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko goes back to his fathers house unwillingly and makes new friends at school. Ozai is a jerk and abusive as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy i promise things really start picking up in this chapter!! Updates might be coming less frequently as school starts up, but as I said I already have the first 8 chapters of this completed so expect at least that much from me for now.  
> Twitter- @avataramity  
> tumblr-peanutbutterworm

The next day Zuko didn’t go to work. It was the first day of summer that he hadn’t been working at the shop, and it felt weird. He wasn’t ready to go home, he wasn’t ready to face his father just yet. He somehow needed more time, even though it had been months. He still hadn't healed completely. Zuko touched his scar with two fingers. He still remembered the day that he got that scar.

“You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher,”

Zuko flinched at the memory, pulling his hands away and a tear ran down his face. And the worst part was that Zuko still felt like he deserved it, even if deep down he knew he didn’t. When his father hurt him, burned him, literally, he knew he couldn’t stay there all summer. He went to his uncle’s and they worked together, slowly healing. Zuko even made a friend. By going back, he felt like he was throwing this all away. Would he just become a snotty rich kid again? He knew that he could, but most likely, he wouldn’t. Maybe he would if he didn’t have anyone else to guide him, but that wasn’t true, he had Sokka now, and his uncle had been supportive as ever. And no matter what his father and sister said, he deserved love.  
Zuko packed the last t-shirt, scanning his room for anything he might’ve missed. Tomorrow, huh. It seemed almost light years away but less than 24 hours from now, Zuko would see Ozai and Azula again.

Iroh returned from work 3 hours later, slowly opening Zuko's door and peeking in on him, the teenage boy staring at the ceiling and listening to music. When he noticed his uncle was there he paused the song playing and sat up.  
“Hey, uncle,”  
“Are you alright my nephew?”  
“I really could be better,” Iroh walked over to his bedside, the wooden frame creaking and bending as he sat down next to the boy.  
“I know you’re nervous but keep your head up. Everything will work out if you let it,”  
“It doesn’t feel like it,”  
“I know, but promise me, nephew, that you will come to me if you need to,”  
“I promise, uncle,” Zuko sighed out  
“Now, get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow!”  
Zuko didn’t sleep last night. His usual nightmares were even worse, plagued by distorted images of his father and his brain replaying the incident over and over, like a broken VHS tape.

Tomorrow came and went almost quickly. Zuko packed up the rest of his bags and hopped in the car with his uncle to be dropped off at Ozai’s house. The mansion looked the same as it did when he was little, with red drapes flowing down and huge metal doors with golden knockers that weren’t too welcoming.  
“Welcome, son,” Ozai said, staring his son down.  
“Let’s get you into some proper clothes, Lin will show you to your room.”  
“Thank you, father,” Zuko said, leaving the foyer and making his way up the long winding stair to his old room.  
The door creaked open as he entered the room, everything being as he left it. The bed was made, and it obviously hadn’t been touched in the months he had been gone. He looked up from unpacking his bags to see Azula standing in his doorway.  
“What do you want, Azula?” He asked, turning back to unpacking  
“I don’t even get a hello? You really ought to have more manners, Zuzu,” She said his nickname in a sing songy voice, almost mocking him. He bit back the urge to yell at her.  
“Hi.” He said in a cool voice, folding a t-shirt  
“I just wanted to welcome you back, you’ve been gone for far too long!”  
“Uh-huh, get to the point, Azula,”  
“Watch yourself Zuzu, I don’t want to see you out on the streets but give me one reason to tell dad to kick you out and you’re gone,” She stared her brother down, the young boy turning even paler, “It’s good to have you back, Zuko.”

Zuko spent the rest of the day mulling around the house, occasionally talking to his father or sister, but mostly keeping to himself and looking at his phone. He had much more freedom here, strangely enough. His father didn’t care about him so they never ate together, never talked together, and he could go out whenever he wanted. He scheduled his own meals, and stayed in his room most of the time. The small room of the house became his second home, stealing food to it whenever he could and staying in there as much as possible.  
Zuko walked down to the foyer, out of boredom and too see if the mail had come yet. Certain enough there was the paper he was expecting. A bright yellow envelope with all of his things for school, his schedule, papers, etc. etc. He took the papers and the empty envelope up to his bedroom, flopping on the bed. He thought about Sokka. Sokka who would find this whole place almost as ridiculous as he did. He smiled thinking about the dark skinned boy. He scanned the papers and then threw them aside. Some kids were making a big deal about highschool but Zuko honestly didn’t really care that much. Just another year of him being behind his sister and his dad complaining about it. His sister was in the same grade as him despite being two years behind him and his dad always gloated about it. It got so annoying to the point where Zuko would work even harder than Azula, but he never managed to catch up to her. He still worked as hard as he could to get A’s, however he seemed to only ever receive B’s and the occasional B+’s on his work which was, to say the least, tiring. So no, he wasn’t too excited about the new school year. At least he had a real friend rather than his sister’s gang of friends that he used to bully people with. He thought about what kind of people Sokka hung out with. Was it the same kids as middle school? He remembered his sister, Katara. She was always especially annoyed with him on any given day. He also remembered Ahang? Aang. Aang was always especially cheerful, and even when Zuko would torment them Aang always still tried to be nice to him, which Zuko never understood. He couldn’t remember the name of the fourth girl but she was definitely short and he remembered her as very… angry.  
Zuko snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his phone vibrate against his side. He checked it and the notification read New Message from “Sokka:)” He scrambled to pick up his phone and unlock it, seeing a message from Sokka that read:

Hey! What’s up? I know you must’ve had to go back to your dads huh :/. Wanna go get fro yo to cheer you up?

Zuko stared at his phone screen in disbelief, this was probably the nicest thing someone had ever texted him. He thought of a reply and texted him back.

That would be awesome, let me get my bike and I’ll meet you there in an hour

Sounds like a deal.

Zuko entered the dinghy shop with a clink of bells ringing above the door, looking around. He hadn’t been here before because he hadn’t had any friends to come here with in the past. The walls were a dark blue with pink stripes along the middle and Sokka was waiting for him inside.  
“Zuko!” He said, throwing himself into a hug with the flustered boy.  
“Sokka, I’ve missed you today,” Zuko said sitting down  
“Me too, buddy. I already got your favorite flavor, don’t worry, it’s my treat,” Sokka said, sitting down with him. Zuko just thought about how he would just slip a 10 in Sokka’s pocket later when he wasn’t looking.  
“Thank you, Sokka,” He said, staring down at the bowl. How did he manage to remember his favorite flavor?  
“So how have you been? You haven’t exactly texted me much,”  
“Ah, sorry about that,” Zuko said, and continued, “my dad is as shitty and weird as ever, even more so than I remember him, somehow. Azula is about the same amount of psychopath as you probably remember her,”  
“That sucks dude, I’m sorry,”  
“Yeah, I don’t know how I’ll get through a whole school year with them if I’m being honest,” Sokka looked him in the eyes.  
“Are you really sure you don’t want to come live with us? My dad said it would be fine and I’m sure Katara would come around-”  
“No! I mean, it’s fine. I can deal with it for this year… and next summer I guess,”  
“Back up, I thought you were going to stay with Iroh again over the summer?”  
“Yeah, he said that he was going to be travelling. I mean he asked me but who am I to say no? I just want him to be happy,” Zuko looked down at his shoes. Should he really have let Iroh go?  
“Oh… well you know you always have a home with me,”  
“I’ll remember that, Sokka.”

The first day of school came and went somewhat quickly. Sokka had introduced him to his friend group, and he learned the name of the angry short girl was Toph, and she was also apparently blind, which just made him feel worse about bullying her in middle school.  
“And this is Katara, my sister!” Sokka said. Katara stared him down, and Zuko felt like her gaze was penetrating him, like a laser reading his past present and future.  
“Listen, Zuko, you may have everyone else buying your little transformation act, but I’m not buying it. Give me one reason to believe you might hurt them, and I will make sure you don’t have to worry about making friends anymore,”  
“I am truly sorry about the way I treated you, Katara. I hope that one day we can be friends, I understand that it might take you some time.” Zuko glanced at Toph and Aang, who were mostly quiet.  
“Toph, Aang?” Sokka interjected, asking for their opinions.  
“I trust you now, Zuko. I believe people can change, and I don’t tend to hold grudges,” Aang said, wrapping an arm around Zuko.  
“Hey if twinkle toes over here trusts you then I do too. You don’t seem too intimidating anymore, and now I’ve got plenty of time to get back at you for bullying me,” Toph said, sticking her thumb towards Aang and Zuko had to stifle a laugh at the nickname “twinkle toes”.  
“Well that settles it!” Sokka said, looking at Zuko, “welcome to the group, buddy!”  
“Thank you guys, really. This means a lot,”  
“Yeah, I’m sure it does.” Katara said, glaring at Zuko, staying far, far as she could away from him for the rest of the day.

The rest of the first day went as about as expected. There was a small freshman orientation thing at the beginning of the day that no one really paid attention to, but for the rest of the day they went about the school, exploring during breaks and relishing in their shared classes. By the end of the day Zuko was exhausted.  
A private chauffeur was waiting for Zuko outside the school, and he reluctantly said goodbye to his new friends and got in, staring out the window as the driver silently carried him home.  
“Welcome home, Zuko,” One of the maids said, taking his coat and bag as he walked in the door.  
“Hello, Lin,” Zuko said in reply, trying not to be rude, as his father was ruder than necessary to his servants and Zuko didn’t believe it was right. His father had never worked a day in retail or servitude in his life, Zuko thought angrily.  
Zuko treaded lightly up the stairs to his bedroom, and closed the door behind him, starting on his homework.

“Hey jerk, get over here!” Sokka yelled across the courtyard.  
They’d all been going to school together for about a week now, and had gotten into a pretty steady rhythm. Zuko would meet them at the front of the school every day, and Toph would punch him in the arm or bend him down to her height to ruffle his hair, Zuko blushing like an idiot. He had gotten to know them all a lot better. Aang didn’t know his parents but his grandfather, Gyatso had been taking care of him since he was small. Toph had tried to run away multiple times and knew Zuko’s struggle with his parents. Katara and Sokka had lost their mom when they were only kids. Hell, they were all still kids. But Zuko found a sort of home with them. He was close to them in a way that he never was with anyone else. Their struggles, their strife, made him feel like maybe he wasn’t so alone in the world.  
At lunch they started talking about his father’s company.  
“So your father owns ALL of Azulon hills neighborhood?!” Aang exclaimed with wide eyes, “That’s sooo crazy!”  
“Heh, yeah,” Zuko said, blushing, “I don’t like it all that much. If I’m being honest living with my dad is kinda lonely considering I don’t talk to him much,”  
“Oh poor rich person,” Katara muttered, turning her attention to her food.  
“Katara, it’s not like he asked for Ozai to be his father,” Sokka said.  
“Whatever,” Katara said.  
“Well…” Sokka started, “If everyone is in a good mood besides Katara, I’m sort of dating someone now!” Zuko looked at the ground, wondering why that statement filled him with such… jealousy? That couldn’t be the right word. Zuko didn’t want to date Sokka, why would he be jealous?  
“Ohhhh,” Toph teased, “who’s the lucky lady?”  
“Her name is Yue,”  
“That white haired girl in the grade above us? Haven’t you had a crush on her since seventh grade?” Aang said.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty lucky,” Sokka said with a smirk, and Toph punched him in the shoulder.  
“Nice goin, man,” She said, taking a bite of her food, “Zuko, you’re pretty quiet,” She noted.  
“Oh, sorry, I was probably just staring into space again,” Zuko started, “Nice going, Sokka,” He said, immediately busying himself with some mashed potatoes.

When Zuko got home that day he felt lighter than he had in years. He felt like he finally found a group where he belonged. He felt like he finally had a real family. Of course Katara was still being cold towards him, but she was Katara. He figured it would just take her more time.  
Zuko walked in to see his father standing in the door. This was wrong, Ozai was almost always up in his study or at his office.  
“Hello, father,” He said, setting his bag down, “is something the matter?”  
“You could say that, come sit down in the living room with me, son,” He said, the last part agonizing and slow, like it didn’t feel right in his mouth. Zuko slowly made his way over to the black leather couch and sat down, careful to straighten his back. He looked around the room. He had never really been in here too much. There was a large black TV above the fireplace, which glowed orange. Zuko winced at the sight of the flames, remembering the last time his father wanted to “talk”. This couldn’t be good.  
“I have come to the understanding that you’ve made some friends,” Ozai said, staring Zuko down.  
“Yes father, they are quite nice,”  
“You must leave them.” Zuko’s face was a mix between anger and shock, why would his father care who his friends were?  
“What? Why?” Zuko said, near yelling.  
“I can’t have any son of mine associating with those peasants,” Ozai said, adding, “either you stop associating with them, or you are no longer my son.”  
“Father, this isn’t fair!” Zuko jumped up and then seated himself. “Please, there has to be another way,” there were tears forming in the young boy’s eyes now, threatening to spill over.  
“My decision is final. If you are going to continue to speak to those street rats I want your bags packed and you gone by tonight.”  
Sokka’s words echoed in Zuko’s head. my family, I, would never turn away someone who needs help, you can always always come stay with us. He shook his head. He knew what he had to do. Running up the stairs he slammed the door to his bedroom, sobbing.  
What should he do? What could he do? Obviously he wanted to stay here, even if it was miserable there was a roof over his head. The school wouldn’t let him attend if he went to stay with Iroh, plus uncle wasn’t planning on supporting anyone during the school year and it might be too much for him. God, he was so fucked. He screamed into his pillow. Why did his family have to be like this? Why couldn’t they just be normal and have fights sometimes but make up and have movie nights and thanksgiving dinner and AGH. He slammed his fist into the wall next to him. Why couldn’t they just be normal? He started packing his bags, shoving clothes and carefully wrapping the fragile objects. He decided he didn’t care about what his father thought of him anymore. He was going to go live with Sokka.

Zuko had taught himself to use the bus system when he was younger in case of emergencies, but he never thought he would actually have to use it. The nearest bus stop was a 32 minute walk from his father’s house, so pulling his luggage behind him and not saying goodbye, he slowly made his way. The bus pulled up at around 5pm, the driver looking tired and resigned. Zuko paid and got on silently to a mostly empty bus. From there he rode 30 minutes to the stop nearest to Sokka’s house, outside of the rich neighborhoods. He thanked the bus driver and stepped off. Maybe I should’ve let Sokka know I was coming. He thought to himself as he walked up to his address. Well, too late now, he thought as he rapped on the door with his knuckles three times. He stood there for about 30 seconds, feeling the cool autumn air on his skin when Sokka, thank God, answered the door.  
“Zuko?! What are you doing here this late? Get in, it's freezing!” Sokka pulled the 14 year old through the door to a stunned Katara and an older looking man that resembled Sokka, presumably their father. Zuko started mentally hitting himself. This was a bad idea this was SUCH a bad idea. Why did he come here?  
“Sokka… hi,” He started, and staring at the ground he muttered, “mydadkickedmeout”  
“What was that?”  
“My dad kicked me out!” He yelled, crying, “And I don’t have anywhere else to go,”  
“Zuko,” Sokka, said, hugging the sobbing boy. “It’s going to be alright, ok, you can stay with us as long as you need to. Come on, you haven’t met my dad yet.”  
“Hi,” Zuko sniffled and held out a hand, “I’m Zuko,” Sokka’s dad just grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.  
“Everything’s going to be ok,” He said, and somehow, Zuko believed it.  
Katara just stared at him this whole time, unsure of what to really think. Zuko turned to her.

“Listen I know that you don’t trust me and the last thing you probably want is for me to be staying here but-” Zuko started, but was cut off by Katara.  
“Don’t tell me what I want. Listen, you’ve obviously been through a lot since middle school, and I’ve been trying so hard to hold a grudge but…” She looked up at him as if to judge him, “I think I’m ready to forgive you,” She said, pulling him into a hug, his hands resting on her waist and his eyes slowly closing, resting into it.  
“Thank you, Katara,” He breathed out, pulling away.  
“Zuko come here, you can sleep in my room,” Sokka said, taking Zuko’s hand, Zuko grabbing his bags at the last minute, trailing behind Sokka.  
“And this is my room!” Sokka said. “Make yourself at home, and take the bed, you deserve it. I’m going to go out and check on Katara and my dad. You’re gonna love it here!” He finished, before popping out of the room.  
Zuko looked around. The walls were painted dark blue, and had pictures and drawings plastered all over them. Zuko noticed the drawings got better and better as they continued, and he came to the realization that Sokka probably drew these. He kept examining, each piece better than the next and- oh. Was that… him? Who else had a scar like that? He sheepishly looked away and blushed, thinking of his own drawing of Sokka at Iroh’s house.  
“Alright! Katara and dad are completely on board and- oh!” Sokka spotted Zuko looking at the drawings. “I… draw sometimes, sorry about that,” He pressed his hand to the back of his head and blushed.  
“What are you apologizing for? These are beautiful, Sokka,” Zuko said, turning back to his friend.  
“Oh! Thanks, I guess,” Sokka turned to face the bed, quickly changing the subject. “So I only have this one bed, so I can sleep on the floor tonight or if you want we can trade off,”  
“Sokka it’s queen sized, why don’t we just share the bed?”  
“Oh, yeah! I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable… with that…”  
“It’s fine, I just mostly don’t want to have to sleep next to your dirty gym clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's gettin gayyyy


	5. “You’ll Always Have a Home Here”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko settles in with Sokka’s family and Katara learns to forgive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Tysm for 100+ hits omg... wild anyways ! This is one of my favorite chapters, no angst just Zuko adjusting and learning that fathers are supposed to be nice. Once again if u want to reach out my Twitter is @avataramity and my tumblr is peanutbutterworm

CHAPTER 5  
The two showered and changed, Zuko in the bathroom and Sokka in his bedroom. And when Sokka’s dad came to say goodnight he hugged Zuko and said,  
“I’m so happy you’re here, you’ll fit in just fine around here. Katara, Sokka and I, we’re your family now.”  
Zuko was a little uncomfortable, but mostly happy. He finally felt like he had a real father. One that wouldn’t yell at him or burn him or make him feel less than. And Katara finally wanted to be friends with him, which was a start.   
Zuko got into bed and laid as still as possible, trying to be careful to not touch Sokka. Sokka was evidently doing the same, and both of them were obviously uncomfortable.  
“This… isn’t fun,” Sokka said, staring at the ceiling.  
“I’ll say,” Zuko replied.  
“Cuddle?” Sokka asked hesitantly, and Zuko’s eyes grew wide and his face warm. He hated being so pale sometimes.  
“S-sure,” He blubbered out. God, why was he so awkward sometimes?  
Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko hesitantly, as if to ask if he was ok with it. When Zuko didn’t resist he relaxed a little more, and so did Zuko. The two boys fell asleep like that, safe, even just for now, in each other’s arms.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Sokka’s breath was hot in Zuko’s ear.  
“Good morning, sorry, I didn’t know you were already up,” Zuko said, sitting up abruptly.  
“Hey, it’s fine, I didn’t want to wake you up, you seemed pretty tired,” Zuko’s heart seemed to be beating faster than normal, which was weird, because nothing about this situation should be making him anxious. He passed it off as waking up in an unfamiliar environment and tried to focus on his breathing like his mom always used to tell him. He closed his eyes. In for four, out for four. He opened his eyes again, Sokka looking at him with a questioning face.  
“Sorry, I was a little nervous   
for a second. Wanna get up?”  
“That sounds good,” Sokka said with a smile, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.  
There was a faint smell of pancakes and strawberries coming from the kitchen, and Zuko followed Sokka towards it, still in his pajamas (which he thought was weird, but everyone else seemed to stay in their pajamas, unlike his family, so he didn’t question it.)  
“Good, you two are finally up!” Sokka’s dad said as they appeared in the kitchen to two plates of pancakes. “I hope you like pancakes, Zuko,” He said, gesturing to his plate.  
“I love them, I don’t think I’ve had them since my mother left, though,” He said, sitting down, “Thank you,”  
“Anytime. You know Zuko, please let me know if I can make you feel more at home,”  
“I think I would like the furthest thing from ‘home’ if I’m being honest. I don’t have the best memories of that place, and so far here is much better,” Zuko said, smiling as he took a bite of his breakfast. “These are really good, thank you!”  
“I try my best,” Sokka’s dad said, “Now eat up you two, since it’s Saturday we’re going to the store and the park today!”  
“Dad,” Sokka started, “since it’s Zuko’s first time can we go get ice cream too?”  
“I suppose,” the tall man said, smiling at his son.  
Zuko leaned over to whisper in Sokka’s ear, “what is he talking about?”  
Sokka just smiled and replied, “You’ll find out,”  
Katara was in the living room, not paying too much attention to them, but interjected to say to her dad, “are we sure he wants to go?”  
“Well, do you want to go, Zuko?” Sokka’s dad asked the boy, who was suddenly very embarrassed.  
“Only if you want me to! I get if it’s like a family tradition I don’t want to barge in-”  
“Nonsense, we would love to have you,”  
“Speak for yourself,” Katara muttered under her breath, just enough so that no one else heard.  
“What was that, Katara?” Hakoda asked his daughter.  
“Nothing!”

The rest of the day went by quickly, but it was the most fun Zuko had had in a long time. They first went to the store and got all of Hakoda’s groceries for the week, and then went to the park. Katara and Sokka had this routine and rhythm that Zuko almost felt like he was intruding on, but they, well mostly Sokka, made an effort to include him. Though Katara was weirdly nicer to him. His thoughts were interrupted by Sokka in the middle of an aisle in the cool grocery store.  
“By the way, dad, I have a date with Yue later at the boba place, so can we get home before three today?” Zuko checked his watch, it was 9 am right now, and sighed. He wondered to himself how long this was going to last.  
“That sounds fine, Sokka,” His dad responded cooly, which took Zuko aback a little. If he was dating a girl he would have to keep it a secret, let alone talk to his father about it casually like that.  
“Oh also!” Katara interjected, glaring at her brother, “Since Sokka forgot to ask, can Aang and Toph come over tomorrow? I would ask if Zuko could too but he’s kind of already here,” She added, giggling and turning towards Zuko, and the boy smiled in return, glad to see she was warming up to him.  
“That sounds fun,” Hakoda replied, looking at Katara, “Just don’t break anything, you all know the rules so I’m not worried,” Which also took Zuko aback. If he did have friends to ask to come over when he lived with his father, Ozai would’ve most definitely said no.

They arrived at the park 30 minutes later, Katara and Sokka walking and talking, Zuko mostly keeping quiet, while their dad watched from afar. From the way they looked at the playground he assumed that’s what they used to do when they were younger, but now that they were 14 it was a little inappropriate, so they had resorted to making laps around the park while talking. Zuko was just thanking whatever god was above that there was space for 3 people on the sidewalk.  
“Remember when dad embarrassed himself in front of that waiter though? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him turn that red!” Katara said.  
“Oh my god stop, and when he fell off the kayak last summer too?” Zuko turned his head away and focused on a tree in front of him, this wasn’t a conversation he was or needed to be a part of.  
“Zuko! Let me tell you ok so,” Sokka over-enthusiastically started telling the story, but Zuko didn’t really focus on that. He just could stare into Sokka’s eyes, thinking about how he cared enough to include Zuko instead of just blowing him off, and Zuko’s eyes started tearing up.  
“And then dad caught this GIANT fish- oh my god are you ok?” Sokka asked him, stopping to hold his hands.  
“Yeah,” Zuko sniffled, “I’m fine it’s just that… no one has ever thought to include me like that before,”  
“Oh Zuko,” Sokka said, wrapping him in a hug and Katara pausing and then following suit.  
“You’ll always be included here,” Sokka’s voice muffled against his shoulder. They all stayed in that group hug for several seconds before pulling away.  
The rest of the walk went about as expected, but Zuko started talking more. Sokka and Katara even found him funny (even if a bit reluctantly on Katara’s part), and he really felt a close bond with both of the twins. 

Zuko and Katara entered the house with Hakoda, having dropped Sokka off at the boba place to see Yue. Zuko was in a pretty good mood, but for some reason there was something weighing on him. He wasn’t sure what it was, it was the same heaviness he felt when Sokka first announced Yue was his girlfriend. It felt like jealousy. But he shoved it down again, because why would he feel jealous? It’s not like he wanted to date Sokka. He dismissed it as wanting to be as close to Sokka as she was.  
“Oh, Zuko,” Sokka’s dad turned to him before he went to their bedroom, “I ordered a second bed for Sokka’s room. I figured you’ll be staying here for a while and I don’t want you to keep sleeping on the floor.  
“A-are you sure? That’s a lot of money I don’t need you to go out of the way-”  
“Don’t sweat it, son. I don’t want you to have to sleep on the floor while you’re under my roof.”  
“Thank you, you’ve been kinder to me in one day than my father has in my entire life,”  
“Zuko,” Hakoda grabbed him by his shoulders, looking him in the eye, “that man is not your father if he treated you as badly as you say. Being a parent is more than birthing you, it’s about caring for you.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Zuko said, and then went to their room before he could start crying again.  
Zuko examined the pictures on Sokka’s wall again, focusing on the one of him. It was so well done, lines smooth and his features realistic and shaded. He had obviously spent a lot of time on this and it was perfect. He smiled at the picture and sat down on a chair in the corner, scrolling through his phone. He hadn’t checked his phone since yesterday, and to no surprise there weren't many notifications. Ozai hadn’t even reached out. Not like Zuko expected him to, but it still stung. He decided he would just scroll through his phone until Sokka got back. Plus, he needed some alone time. Zuko was approaching the second hour of sitting there when there was a knock on the door. He sat up, expecting Sokka to be there, but Katara was standing in the doorway.  
“You know, I still don’t trust you,” She started, staring at the ground and looking at Zuko.  
“I know,” Zuko said, expecting some kind of backlash, partly because of how his own sister treated him.  
“I’m not finished. I still don’t trust you but… you’re pretty nice. And Sokka is lucky to have you,” She finished, looking at Zuko, who was bright red.  
“Oh we’re not like that you know he has Yue and-”  
“I meant as friends, stupid. But I saw you two this morning, too. He looked so happy. I don’t think I’ve seen him like that very many times since our mother died,” She trailed off, clutching the choker around her neck, “What I’m saying is you wouldn’t make a bad couple either,” Zuko, still bright red and not knowing what to say just stared at her for a minute and then said,  
“Thank you, Katara.”

Sokka came home a little after that, knocking on the door and then coming in.  
“How was your date?” Zuko asked, turning to face Sokka, who was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
“It was… amazing.” Sokka sighed out, seemingly still lost in his own world. Zuko got up and waved his hand in the boy’s face.  
“Helloooo earth to Sokka!” He teased, sitting on the bed with him, Sokka sitting up.  
“She’s so wonderful, Zuko. I can’t even begin to describe it.” Sokka took his hands, which made Zuko blush. “But enough about her, I’m with you now!” Zuko smiled at the boy warmly, wondering how he was so lucky as to know him. He glanced down at Sokka’s nails, they were painted a dark blue.  
“Were your nails painted earlier?”  
“Oh- no, Yue has a thing for painting nails, I let her do mine,” He paused looking at Zuko’s head, which was tilted, “do you like them?”  
“I love them, Sokka. It’s just- my father would’ve been so angry if he saw me with painted nails. It never occurred to me that was something I could do,”  
“Well… Katara’s got some bottles in her room that we could borrow, what’s your favorite color?”  
They spent the next 30 minutes doing Zuko’s nails a bright red, Zuko complaining about the smell and Sokka telling him to deal with it. The bathroom was painted blue with green tiles in the shower. Zuko sat on the edge of the tub while Sokka took his hands and bit his lip as he concentrated on his paint job.  
“You know, Yue is way better at this. She does little moon and star designs on her nails and they’re so long, I don’t know how she functions. But I think I got enough of it down,” Sokka said, sticking his tongue between his teeth as he continued working.  
“It’s nice,” Zuko said, pausing as Sokka dipped the brush back into the bottle, “The paint job, I mean. You’re really good at this,”  
“Thank you. You know Yue’s favorite color is red too!” Sokka realized, his eyes seemed to sparkle even in the dim light of the bathroom. Zuko remembered what he could of Yue. She was a kind girl that he had seen around school. She had long white hair and wore light colors, and always seemed happy. He didn’t ever take her as a “red” kind of girl.  
“Really?” Zuko said aloud, looking at Sokka, who had now moved on to his other hand.  
“Yep, you wouldn’t think that though, right? It surprised me too. But she kept talking about how she loves how bright and passionate it is, and once you get to know her more, it actually makes sense!” Zuko could just stare at Sokka. He wondered why he was so into this girl. He was so passionate every time he talked about her, and he was so invested in their relationship. And yet somehow it still hurt. Zuko knew that he shouldn’t feel like that and he should just be happy for his friend but he still couldn’t shake that feeling weighing down on him.  
“Aaaand…” Sokka smiled as he painted the last nail, “done!” Zuko examined his nails in the dim light, warmly smiling at his friend. “Do you like them?” Sokka asked, his eyes wide, asking for approval.  
“Sokka… they’re so beautiful, thank you.”  
“No problem, they look good on you buddy!”

They spent the rest of the day just talking about various topics, finding solace and comfort in each other’s presence. Katara and Hakoda popped in on them playing a game or just talking a couple times, but for the most part they remained unbothered, happy to have some time to themselves. Even if this was just the first full day staying with them, Zuko really felt like he belonged with them. He had already fallen into a comfortable routine with the family, and he felt like there were really people in the world that cared about him. He remembered what his mother had told him before she left. Never forget who you are. Thanks mom, I think I’ve finally found who I am, and where I belong. He thought to himself, smiling at Sokka, who was drawing on the other side of the room.  
“Do you want any snacks? Cause I can get snacks-?” Sokka asked Zuko, “Because I’m going to go get some either way,” Zuko giggled to himself and looked at Sokka, who was already getting up.  
“Sure, get me something too,” Sokka left and came back a minute later with several options.  
“Ok I’ve got jerky for me but you can have some if you want, I also brought hot cheetos because I see you bring spicy snacks to school sometimes and I figured you might like them, and some fruit snacks,” Sokka listed off the handful of snacks he had snagged from the kitchen. Zuko laughed and took the cheetos, smiling and popping one in his mouth.  
“I didn’t know you noticed what I brought to school,” He looked up at Sokka, “you’re so thoughtful.”  
“It was nothing, really,” Sokka said, blushing, “I just snuck them in the cart today when we were shopping because if nothing else I figured we could have your favorite snack around.”  
“Sokka,” Zuko said, “Thank you, seriously, you’ve all been way too nice to me,”  
“Nah, I promised last summer that you would always have a home here, and as long as I’m around I’ll make sure that statement is true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Sokka are twins now bc I say so!!!


	6. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko realizes that he might have a teensy crush on Sokka, and that he can't handle it. Also, Sokka is a dumbass and Toph likes to cause problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you've enjoyed so far, I've been having a lot of fun with this fic.   
> The smash bro's scene was inspired by @catboyzuko's headcanons on twitter, and it would mean a lot if you checked out their account, because a lot of this fic in general is inspired by them!  
> Anyways, I might start posting less frequently when school starts in a few weeks, so keep that in mind.  
> As always I hope you enjoy!

Tomorrow came and Zuko woke up in Sokka’s arms, again. He really didn’t know how this kept happening, but it’s not like he was complaining. He looked at the clock that read 10:30am. Jesus, it was late. He looked next to him to see Sokka was still sleeping. That boy slept like the dead, so Zuko didn’t worry about waking him up when he got up to get dressed before he woke up. He had just finished getting dressed when he heard a sleepy voice coming from the bed.  
“Zukooooo,” Sokka mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Zuko admired the boy, how his hair fell from his usual wolf tail when he slept, falling around his face and into his eyes. He slept shirtless, which if Zuko was being honest made his mind drift while falling asleep more than once. His upper body shone in the morning light as he sat up and yawned.  
“Took you long enough, it’s almost 11,” Zuko teased, throwing him a shirt.  
“How long have you been up?”  
“20 minutes,”  
“Did I seriously sleep through you getting up?” Sokka remembered how they had fallen asleep last night, “maybe I’m a heavier sleeper than I thought,” he mumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
“Get dressed, sleepyhead, I’m gonna go get something to eat,”

Zuko walked into the living room and saw the entire gang besides Sokka sitting on the couch, Katara and Aang huddled next to each other on the couch and Toph sitting on the floor drinking some tea. Aang’s dog, Appa, was spread out across the floor while Toph petted him with one hand. A new girl was also there, someone Zuko didn’t know.  
“Look who finally decided to get up,” Katara said, looking around, “where’s my brother?”  
“He’s getting dressed,” Zuko glanced at Aang and Toph. “I didn’t know they were coming over so early, and who’s the new girl?” He said, gesturing towards the girl, who had shoulder length hair and a bun sitting at the top of her head.  
“Zuko it’s not early, it’s 11 am,” Toph interjected.  
“And this,” Katara added, “Is Suki, she goes to the highschool on the other side of town. Sokka, Aang, and I met her on a field trip once in 8th grade and since then she’s just kinda hung out with us whenever she can!”  
“Nice to meet you,” Suki cut in, smiling and holding out her hand.  
“You too,” He took her hand gingerly, but she had a firm grip. He looked to the kitchen. “Any breakfast left?”  
“There’s some bacon and pancakes in the fridge, save some for Sokka,” Katara added.  
Sokka came out of their room a few minutes later, still yawning. Zuko smiled, handing him a plate of pancakes as they sat with the rest of their friends.  
“Oh, hi guys, I didn’t know you were all here already,”  
“For the last time, it is 11 am. It is not that early!” Katara sounded irritated with her brother, but when was she not?  
“Ok guys, no fighting because I have a very fun and exciting day planned for us,” Aang started, looking at Katara and Sokka.  
“I wasn’t fighting!” Katara said, huffing and crossing her arms. “So what do you have planned?”  
“I thought plans were my thing!” Sokka interjected, hurt.  
“Not everything is your thing, snoozles. Let Aang talk!” Toph said, placing a hand over his mouth.  
“What I was saying,” Aang continued, “was that we’re going to walk Appa, and then watch a bunch of Disney movies and play Smash Bros, does that sound agreeable?” He sounded so… excited.  
Everyone nodded in agreement, looking to the giant furry dog on the floor.  
“Do you have his leash, Aang?” Katara asked.  
“Yes?”  
“I’m just saying, you’ve forgotten it before,” Katara shrugged. “Sokka, Zuko, and Toph, go put your dishes in the sink, dad will do them later,”  
They all silently headed to the kitchen, knowing better than to argue when Katara told them to do something.  
It was a team effort to try and put a leash on Appa because even if he was a good boy, he was BIG, and didn’t like to be restrained.  
“Appa! Appa no! Be good!” Aang shouted, while Sokka tried to distract the miniature horse-sized dog. “Got it!” Aang’s voice rang throughout the house, “alright, let’s go!”  
The sidewalk in Sokka and Katara’s neighborhood was only big enough for two people, so Aang, Appa, and Katara went in front (Sokka had gotten the hint a long time ago Aang had a crush on his sister, so he tried to stay out of their way), Sokka in the middle with Suki, and Toph and Zuko in the back. Toph liked to think she didn’t need to walk next to anyone, but she always ended up walking into a lamppost when she did that. She proclaimed Zuko as the most trustworthy in the group (to which Katara took offense) and said she would tolerate walking next to him, Zuko grabbing her arm occasionally so that she didn’t run her face into a street sign.   
“Why is your hand so warm?” She asked, holding his hand in her cold ones.  
“I don’t know,” Zuko said, looking in front of him, which just happened to be Sokka.  
“Katara and Aang are so, how do I say this politely,” she paused “gross.”  
“Are they dating?” Zuko asked, clearly clueless.  
“I can’t even see and I can feel Aang simping from here,” She shook her head. “That boy tries too hard. She obviously likes him back. I will never understand straight people,” Zuko’s eyes widened, Toph wasn’t straight?  
“You’re not… straight?” He questioned her.  
“I’m a lesbian. Huh, I thought I had told everyone,” Zuko just kept walking with her in silence. After a few moments Toph continued, “got a problem with it, pretty boy?”  
“Oh!” Zuko jerked, snapping back to reality, “no, I think that’s great for you!”  
“Yeah,” Toph continued, “my parents never really accepted it, they still think I’m going to marry a man, but I came out in like 7th grade and nothing's really changed,”  
“Can I ask you something?” Zuko asked her, slowing down his pace so the rest of the group wouldn’t hear them.  
“Yeah?”  
“How did you know?” Zuko knew she couldn’t see them but he looked at her with pleading eyes, hoping she would answer before the gang turned back and saw they were missing.  
“I don’t know,” Toph said, matching his slow pace, “I guess once puberty hit I was never attracted to boys. But I was sure as hell attracted to this one girl in my class. I think that’s when I knew,”  
“Oh,” Zuko said, staring at Sokka, who was now several feet ahead of them. He thought of even the small amount of times he had woken up in his arms, when he realized where he was he had butterflies in his stomach. He thought of the girls in his class and how he dismissed it as none of them being ‘his type’. But what if, he thought about it more, what if his type wasn’t girls at all? He stopped walking completely, realizing.  
“Toph, I think I’m gay,” He blurted out, and imediately regretted it.  
“Cool,” Toph just said, nodding. “You like him, don’t you,”  
“What? Who?” Zuko sputtered out, face turning red. Toph gently touched her hand to Zuko’s face.  
“Yep, you’re bright red. And you most definitely know who I’m talking about,”  
“I’m so stupid,” Zuko started at Sokka, who they were starting to catch up to again.  
“You’re not stupid, you just have a crush, which is normal,” Now caught up to Sokka, the boy spun around and Zuko turned an ever deeper shade of red.  
“Well…” Toph said.  
“Ooooo Zuko has a crush on who?” Sokka asked, walking backwards now.  
“None of your business!” Zuko said, “Now turn around before you hit something or trip!”  
“Tell me and I’ll turn around,” Sokka said with a smirk on his face, Zuko noticing a street sign ahead, right in front of the boy.  
“You’re gonna hit your head,”  
“Tell me who the girl is and I won’t,” Ah yes, Zuko thought, the girl.  
“No,” and with a loud clang of metal Sokka’s head banged into the metal stop sign on the corner.  
“Ow,”  
“Is it just me or is your head hollow?” Toph asked, almost doubled over laughing by now.  
“That was your own fault,” Zuko added, smirking.  
“It was also technically yours,” Sokka teased, punching his friend in the shoulder. “I will find out who you have a crush on, though, this is jucy,” Zuko just smiled, his mind going into absolute panic mode.  
Soon enough they were back at the house.  
“Down Appa, down!” Aang shouted as Appa ran up the steps to the door, jumping on Sokka’s dad.  
“Aw, hey Appa!” Hakoda chuckled. “You guys have fun?”  
“Yep!” Aang replied, and the rest of them just nodded.  
“That’s good, the living room is all set up if you want to play your games,”  
“Thanks dad,” Katara said, smiling at her dad.  
They all settled in the living room with blankets and cups of hot tea. It was getting to be fall, and October was right around the corner. Sokka pulled up the Smash bros title screen, handing everyone controllers.  
“Ok- Toph, you’re on Aang and Katara’s team and Zuko, you can be on Suki and I’s team,” Sokka smiled and handed Zuko a controller.  
“Are you sure? I’ve never really played this before,”  
“You’ll do fine,” Sokka reassured him.  
They all picked out their characters, Katara not being too into it chose Jigglypuff because she thought he was cute, and Aang chose Pit with a quickness that made Zuko think he’s done this before. Toph and Suki chose Kirby and Zero Suit Samus, respectively. Sokka chose Sonic and after Sokka told him a little bit about some of the characters and the basic rules, Zuko chose Ike.  
They started playing and after a little bit Katara died, though she didn’t seem to really care. She put down her controller, cheering on Aang for the rest of the game, who was making calculated moves and having a lot of fun. Zuko quickly realized he severely underestimated Toph, realizing that even though she was blind, she was really good at this game, taking out Suki fairly easily. She was eventually beat by Sokka, and she put her controller down in a huff.  
“This isn’t fair,” She scrunched up her face and turned to Sokka. “I bet if I could see I would’ve beat you,”  
“Keep telling yourself that,” Sokka told her, focusing on his and Zuko’s team effort to beat Aang. Toph stuck her tongue out at Sokka and stuck her finger in his face, poking him.  
“Hey!” Sokka said, being beat by Aang, “what was that?”  
“I am just leveling the playing field,” Toph said, smiling innocently.  
“You are so insufferable,”  
“Careful, sock, you’re starting to sound like your sister,”  
“Hey!” Katara said, looking up from the screen long enough to glare at Toph who just shrugged.  
“And since when do you call me sock?”  
“Since now, about three seconds ago,” Toph answered, punching Sokka’s shoulder.  
On the screen Aang and Zuko were still battling it out. Sokka was surprised he had even lasted this long, considering this was probably the first time he was playing. He made calculated moves based on what Sokka had told him, and wasn’t really letting Aang touch the ground (which angered the short boy more than he wanted to admit). Aang was on his last life when Zuko pressed a combination of buttons that sent him flying off the screen, declaring him the winner. The group just stared at the screen in silence.  
“Wow, Zuko, nice,” Suki broke the silence and since she was sitting next to him, fell into his lap. “I’m hungry, do y’all want to order food before we start the movies?”  
“That sounds good!” Katara said, “I’ll go ask my dad if he can order some pizza,”  
With Katara gone from Aang’s side, Zuko noticed he looked a lot sadder somehow.  
“Can you please make a move on her for god's sake? I think I can speak for everyone when I say your crush on my sister is so obvious it’s annoying” Sokka said, turning to Aang.  
“He’s right, twinkletoes. Make your move,” Toph added, kicking her feet up on the footrest in front of her.  
“I- I don’t- How- I should-'' Aang was bright red and his brain was definitely scrambled and short circuiting.  
“Listen, dude, just like put your arm around her or something while we’re watching the movie. She’s definitely into you too, and ask her on a date before you leave today.”  
“Ok, ok I can do this,”  
“Do what?” Katara said, returning.  
“Nothing!” Aang said way too loudly, blushing from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.  
“Ok, well dad said that pizza will be here in 30 minutes. Want to pick something to watch?”  
“Can we do something with lots of music?” Toph asked, putting her hands behind her head. “I don’t know if it was obvious or anything, but silent films don’t do it for me,”  
“Ok,” Katara muttered, scrolling through the list, “Does anyone object to princess and the frog?”  
“Uh me!” Sokka interjected, “nothing personal, that movie never did it for me,”  
“Alright,” Katara glared at her brother.  
“Can we watch lion king?” Aang asked hopefully.  
“I like the lion king!” Suki said, giving her approval.  
“Everyone ok with that?” Katara asked, noticing Zuko wasn’t agreeing or disagreeing. He didn’t seem to have much of an opinion on any of the films they picked out. “What do you think, Zuko?” Taken aback that anyone cared what he thought, first of all, he just stared at her for a minute. Processing the question he said,  
“Well, I didn’t watch too many disney movies growing up. My father always said they were a distraction. I haven’t seen any of the movies you’re talking about,”  
Aang gasped. “No way! Ok, we’re doing lion king tonight but you are deprived. I am going to make it my mission to make sure you see every single disney movie now,”  
“You really don’t need to-”  
“Shhhhh, Katara, play the movie,” Sokka said, smiling at Zuko. “You’ve seriously never even seen the lion king?”  
“Nope,” Zuko said as the opening credits started playing.  
The movie was short, but Zuko enjoyed it thoroughly, even if he was mostly focused on Sokka’s hand on his thigh, and when he started crying when Mufasa died, around his shoulder, as an attempt to comfort him. Zuko looked at Sokka, who was focused on the movie and took in how he looked in the glow of the TV screen. He sighed, and ripped his attention away from the boy and turned his focus on the screen.  
Thirty minutes into the movie there was a knock on the door, and Katara got up to get the pizza, Aang looking defeated, as if he were planning to make a move but it was ruined. Sokka gave him a look and he picked himself up, smiling as Katara brought over the pizza. Zuko looked at Sokka, who had wrapped his arm around Zuko. Zuko’s heart was beating fast and hard as he thought about the implications. Sokka had told Aang specifically to wrap an arm around Katara to make a move. What if he was trying to tell Zuko he was making a move? Zuko brushed off the thought, dismissing it as his hopeful imagination. Besides, why would he make a move? He was dating Yue, and was in love with her, not him, he thought sadly.  
After they all got a plate of pizza, they turned their attention back to the movie, Sokka wrapping an arm around Zuko once more. Zuko looked up at Sokka, his face glowing in the light of the tv.  
The movie had gone on for another 30 minutes or so when Zuko felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Sokka, completely passed out. He panicked a little at first, looking at Suki for support but she just suppressed a laugh and whispered to him.  
“Don’t wake him up,” Zuko nodded but could barely focus on the movie anymore because there was Sokka, sleeping on his shoulder. He could just focus on the other boy’s breathing.  
The movie ended and the credits started rolling along with the end song. Sokka shifted but didn’t wake up and Zuko sighed, looking at him with a warm smile. Toph was the first to get up.  
“Is Sokka sleeping?” She asked, whispering loudly.  
“Yes,” Katara whispered back, “Do you want a ride home, Toph?”  
“Nah, Suki drives now apparently and she gave me a ride here, so I’m going with her,” Toph said as Suki quietly jingled her car keys, standing.  
“Do you want a ride, Aang?”  
“I’ll meet you guys out there,” He said, looking at Katara.  
Toph and Suki walked out the door, chatting about the movie.  
“What’s up, Aang?” Katara asked, turning to him. Zuko could almost feel his panic and gave the boy an encouraging smile.  
“I like you, but more than normal! And I was wondering if you… wanted to go out sometime?” Katara paused and let out a shaky sigh.  
“I thought you would never ask,” Aang smiled and hugged her. Zuko looked at the sleeping boy on his shoulder. Would he have the same reaction? Zuko thought about Yue. God, he was so happy for him but he wanted to be the one making him happy. He noticed Katara follow Aang out the door. They’re probably making out on the porch, he thought. Now it was just him and Sokka, in a silent, dark room. The tv static was all anyone could hear, and for a moment, Zuko was happy. Looking back on it he was probably happier in these 2 days than he had in his entire life. On Monday school would come and he would have to deal with the rumors and the lies once again but he would have people that he could deal with it with. He had friends, real friends. Katara came into the house, glancing at them and then heading to her bedroom. Zuko’s eye’s started feeling heavy, safe in this place. This place where he could be himself without retribution. His eyes closed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter- @avataramity  
> Tumblr- peanutbutterworm


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's girlfriend, Yue gets sick. Also, there's halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! long time no update! sorry yall, ive been super busy with my summer homework, and ive had a hard time finding motivation to write lately. Just some notes for this chapter, there is a TW for hospitals and such, loved ones getting sick. N E ways much angst to come in the next few chapters, but this one is probably the Least Angsty by far bc of the halloween scene. Have fun!

A few weeks had gone by since Zuko first arrived on Sokka’s doorstep, cold and frantically asking for a place to stay. They had gotten into a pretty steady rhythm around the house, and Zuko sought to help out in whatever ways he could. Of course Hakoda never pressured him to help, but sometimes he didn’t mind a hand. Sokka, Katara, and Zuko had become best friends, and would playfully tease each other endlessly, especially when it came to Katara and Sokka’s love life. They were all at dinner one night in early to mid October when Sokka delivered the news about Yue.  
“So… how’s Yue doing?” Hakoda asked, passing Zuko the mashed potatoes.  
“Actually I meant to tell you guys something,” Sokka started, his face sad.  
“Don’t tell me you guys broke up already,” Katara interjected, rolling her eyes at her brother, “That didn’t even last a month.”  
“No, it’s worse,” Sokka said, tears pricking at his eyes.  
“Sokka… is everything alright?” Zuko said, picking up that this was more serious than a breakup.  
“Yue… she’s sick, and it’s just been getting worse. Her immune system has been bad since she was a baby, and I don’t know if she’s going to…” Sokka hung his head, “if she’s going to make it out of this alive,” He finished, holding his head in his hands.  
“Sokka,” Zuko said, touching his shoulder, “Yue is going to be ok, and even if she isn’t, we’ll all be here for you.  
After dinner Zuko knocked on Sokka’s door, slowly opening it.  
“Are you doing alright?” Zuko asked, sitting on the edge of the bed where Sokka was lying. Hakoda had ordered another bed for Zuko, but ever since it had arrived it had gone untouched, not slept in.  
“I don’t know,” Sokka turned away from the wall and stared at the ceiling. “Is she really going to be alright?”  
“I can’t be sure Sokka, but what I do know is that as long as we have each other,” Zuko took the boy’s hand and pulled him up to face him, “nothing really bad can happen,” Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko and pulled him close, taking Zuko by surprise but slowly melting into it.  
“I’m really worried about Yue, but I know that she’ll be ok. She has to be,”  
That night the separate bed was used for the first time since they got it. Zuko assumed that Sokka wanted to be alone and that was as close they could get to being alone. He changed in the bathroom and climbed into the bed, the sheets cold against his skin. He would lay there for an hour, tossing and turning, not able to fall asleep.  
“Can’t sleep either?” Sokka’s voice cut through the silence.  
“No,” Zuko replied, staring at the ceiling.  
“Come back here,” Sokka said, Zuko turning to see him lifting the covers. Zuko hesitantly got up and got into Sokka’s bed, just like they had been doing for the past few weeks.  
“I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to sleep alone again,” Zuko laughed and punched his friend in the shoulder.  
“Hey it’s not my fault you were deprived of human contact you whole life!”  
“Don’t come for me like that! Go to sleep,” Zuko smiled and closed his eyes, but was jerked out of falling asleep a few minutes later.  
“Do you really think she’ll be ok?”  
“I don’t know, and I can’t be sure about anything. But I do know that whatever happens, we have each other.”  
“Zuko?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Thank you.”

The next morning Sokka awoke, seeming a lot happier. It was a Wednesday, which meant it was a school day. Sokka got up earlier because as much as he liked sleeping, he loved looking nice for school. He would have a whole skincare routine and sometimes even shave in the morning if it was called for. Zuko, on the other hand, got up at the last minute, and started getting ready when Sokka was halfway out the door. Of course Sokka never left without him, but they had definitely been late a couple times because of it. Katara got up early for swim practice, so they almost never saw each other at home in the mornings.  
As the bus pulled up to the school, Zuko stared out the window.  
“It’s been weird, not seeing Yue between classes,” Sokka said, staring ahead. “It’s been so different. And everyone is making up reasons that she’s not here and it’s so frustrating,”  
“I know how you feel,”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“After my mom left, everyone wanted to make excuses as to why she left, if she died, how she died, it was just too much,” Zuko sighed, “And I didn’t ever stand up to them, because I don’t know why my mother left. Just that she left me,”  
“Zuko…” Sokka looked at the boy with a sad face. “I’m so sorry,”  
“It’s fine, I mean it wasn’t, but I’m over it now. Having a rich and influential father has its downsides. People talk,”  
The bus lurched to a stop and kids slowly started getting off.  
“Let’s just face today for now. Come on, I bet Aang, Katara and Toph are already waiting for us inside,”  
Once they got inside, standing around the large common area, Katara, Toph, and Aang all came running towards them.  
“Hey guys!” Aang said loudly, some of the older kids glaring at them, “What’s up?”  
“Nothin much, the usual. Got up, ate breakfast, almost missed the bus because Zuko refuses to wake up early,”  
“Hey it is not my fault that you snore so loudly I can’t fall asleep!” Zuko rebutted, punching Sokka in the shoulder.  
Aang checked his watch and looked up at Sokka. “Hey, where’s Yue? Doesn’t she normally walk you to 1st block?”  
Zuko turned to Sokka and stopped paying attention to a conversation he was having with Katara and Toph. His face had fallen, like someone had kicked a puppy.  
“I’ve been meaning to talk to you guys about that,” Sokka let out a sigh and Zuko looked at him reassuringly. “Yue might be missing a lot of school because she’s sick, they have her in the hospital because her immune system is pretty weak,”  
“Oh Sokka, I had no idea, I’m so sorry,” Aang replied, hugging him.  
“Sorry about that, dude,” Toph said, patting him on the shoulder. Hugs never really were her thing.  
The day went about as normal. Sokka and Zuko only had one class together, culinary. Sokka because he thought it would be an easy A and didn’t like any of the other electives, and Zuko because he wanted to learn how to make pastries for his uncles shop, when uncle got too old to continue doing it. Unfortunately for Sokka, the class was not an easy A, and it definitely made Zuko question his crush on this boy.  
“I burnt the soufle. I burnt it again,” He said, walking up to their station, absolutely defeated. Zuko looked at his dish, which he had made perfectly. Baking came naturally to him, though he wasn’t sure why. His father looked down on what he saw as Zuko’s childish and girlish hobby, but Zuko enjoyed it.  
The rest of the day besides that class was pretty mundane. Zuko still didn’t understand math, nothing new there. Sokka was in a higher level of math than him and constantly helping him with the homework that got passed out for each night.  
“Hey,” Sokka said when Zuko and him met up after school to take the bus home, “My dad is actually picking me up today so I can go visit Yue at the hospital,”  
“Cool, I’ll meet you at home,” Zuko started mentally making plans of who in the hell he would sit next to on the bus, but as he turned to walk away Sokka grabbed his hand. Zuko’s cheeks suddenly became pink, and he turned around.  
“I was going to ask if you wanted to come with,” Sokka smiled at him, “you said last night that we would face this together and I need you to be here for me right now,”  
“Sokka of course I’ll come, I assumed you wouldn’t want me there,”  
“Of course I want you there. Now come on, I bet my dad’s waiting for us,”  
“How do you know that?” Sokka laughed and pulled up his phone’s lock screen, which had 5 new notifications from dad. Zuko wasn’t focusing on that, though. Sokka’s background was a picture of them. Hakoda, Katara, Sokka and him. He remembered that picture being taken, it was on one of their Saturdays at the park. Hakoda had asked an old woman to take a picture of them together. That picture was now in the hallway, framed next to a picture of Hakoda, Sokka, Katara, and their mother. Zuko hadn’t noticed at the time, but the place where they took that photo with their mother was the same place where they took the photo with Zuko. Zuko smiled to himself and looked at Sokka. “Well let’s get going then, we wouldn’t want to leave him waiting.”  
They got to the hospital and saw Yue laying there. She looked paler than normal, especially considering her darker skin. Sokka stared at her, then bent down and hugged her.  
“Yue…”  
“I’m so sorry Sokka, you shouldn’t have to see me like this,”  
“This isn’t your fault. Here, look, I brought some of your nail polish,” Sokka said, pulling out the bottles from his backpack. “I figured since you couldn’t do your own nails,”  
“Sokka, this is so sweet,” She said, smiling. “Who’s your friend?”  
“Oh right, you guys probably haven’t met. Yue, this is Zuko. He used to bully me in elementary school but he’s actually really cool now,” Zuko smiled and waved at her.  
“Well it’s nice to meet you, Zuko,”  
Sokka and Yue spent the rest of the time talking, and Sokka painted her nails for her. Zuko couldn’t help but look at him and want that for himself. But when he saw Yue, frail and holding his hand as if it were the last time she would be able to do so, he really, really hoped she made it out of this. He wasn’t so sure of her recovery now that he saw her, sitting pale and weak in a sterile hospital room. Sokka looked so happy to see her, his eyes would light up and he could tell she meant everything to him.  
Later, after they left the hospital, Sokka was riding in the car with Zuko on the way home.  
“Do you think you’ll audition for the school musical?” Sokka asked Zuko, turning around from the passenger seat.  
“I don’t know. My mother used to love theater, she took us to see a broadway show almost every year but after she left I sort of fell out of it,”  
“You should give it a shot! I’m on tech every year and the rest of our group goes to see all the shows. Plus the drama kids are pretty nice!”  
“I’ll think about it,” Zuko stared out his window of the car. The theater department was putting on Legally Blonde this year, and he would probably just get cast as an ensemble. Though as he thought about it more, he thought about how nice it would be to feel connected to his mother again. Legally blonde was one of the first shows she had taken him to, and she would be proud if he was cast. Then again she wasn’t there to be proud. Not that she ever was.  
As soon as they got home it started raining, a steady beat of raindrops hitting the panes of the car window, and they all started running from the car to the house as soon as Hakoda parked. When they got inside, Katara was sitting on the couch, listening to music. She got up and turned off the stereo as soon as they got home, messing with Sokka’s hair, which was already falling out of its usual wolf tail. Zuko smiled at the pair, wishing he and his sister could be like that. After their mother left, Azula sort of went crazy, and spent all her time becoming the perfect heir for their family’s company. Zuko sighed at the thought, setting down his wet school bag and taking off his coat.

A couple days had gone by as normal, and halloween was right around the corner. Zuko had been going to visit Yue every day after school, and Zuko had actually grown pretty fond of her. She was smart, and funny, and she always made an effort to look nice. Zuko quickly grew tired of the bright lights and the sterile smell of the hospital, but it was worth it to see Yue, and even more importantly, to see Sokka happy. With her being sick it had really put him down but as they saw her more and more, even if she was getting worse, he was just happy to see her. It was Monday, about a week before halloween now and Zuko wasn’t all that excited.  
“What are you dressing up as this year, Aang?” Katara asked. Sokka had asked her and she said she was sewing her own costume this year, and that she was going as Leia from Star Wars.  
“I don’t know yet, halloween isn’t exactly my favorite holiday,” Aang said, “I’ll probably go as a ghost like last year,”  
“Boring, way too boring, twinkletoes,” Toph cut in, taking a bite of her sandwich.  
“Well what are you going as, Toph?” Aang asked, glaring at her even though she couldn’t see it.  
“I’m glad you asked,” She said, putting down her sandwich, “I’ve been putting together my clown costume for weeks now and it is going to be amazing,”  
“What about you, Zuko?” Sokka questioned Zuko, who was focused on eating his noodles.  
“Oh, well my family never really celebrated halloween. At least after my mom left. She used to take us trick or treating even though my dad thought it was stupid, and she always had the best costumes. I still have a couple of her masks from when she was an actress, and I used to wear them,” Zuko smiled warmly at the memory, which quickly turned sour when he remembered how it ended, “But my father stopped taking us after she left. Said it was a waste of time, and we should be focused on our schoolwork,”  
“Aw Zuko! We’re totally taking you trick or treating again, it’s our tradition!” Sokka said, wrapping an arm around Zuko.  
“Aren’t you all a little old to be trick or treating?” Oh great, here comes Azula. His sister had been tormenting him whenever she could at school after he left home, with her friends Mai and Ty Lee.  
“Go away, Azula,” Zuko said, staring his sister in the eyes. She looked almost… guilty? That couldn’t be right, not after the way she treated him in the years after his mother left. Any trace of guilt quickly left as Azula smirked.  
“It’s not my fault you hang around with these childish losers now, Zuzu,”  
“At least I have friends now,” He mumbled into his food, and she strutted away, Mai and Ty Lee following close behind her.  
“Hey,” Sokka said, “Don’t listen to them, she’s just trying to get under your skin,”  
“I know, but does she really have to make a point to talk to us every day?”  
“I think she does, it’s the superiority complex that she has,” Toph said, barking out a laugh. “Don’t pay her any mind, I may not have siblings but my parents are the same way,”  
Katara continued talking, and the conversation slowly delved into what electives everyone was taking. Zuko soon forgot about his sister and her friends and smiled, because he knew in his heart that this was where he was meant to be, with people who loved and cared about him. And his uncle was proud of him for leaving Ozai behind and going to stay with Sokka. Every conversation they had, even if it was just over the phone, Iroh commented on how Zuko seemed happier, and the wise man was right, Zuko was getting happier, and day by day, he was healing.  
Soon enough, the day of halloween was upon them. The gang had agreed that they would go trick or treating, and then walk to Katara, Sokka, and Zuko’s house for movies and candy trading and eating. Zuko had decided on one of his mother’s old masks and a black skin tight suit, his costume not unlike that of a ninja, just with an intricate wooden mask that resembled a blue dragon. Zuko and Sokka were getting ready together in their room that night, Zuko taking a total of 5 minutes to slip on the suit and mask. Sokka, however, was struggling with his costume. It was a pirate costume with lots of layers and zippers. Zuko was able to help him to an extent, but it still took a while to just get the whole thing on. The costume was paired with long black boots and an eye patch (which Sokka flipped up, and mostly refused to wear the whole night). Sokka pulled out the schedule he made, checking the time.  
“Come on, we’ll be late if I don’t get this done,” Sokka yelled to Katara, who was in the bathroom doing her hair into buns.  
“Do your own hair!”  
“You know I can’t braid!”  
“Figure it out!” Katara yelled, slamming the bathroom door at Sokka.  
“Sokka, do you want me to braid your hair?” Zuko asked, as Sokka sighed and sat on his bed.  
“You know how to do that?”  
“I had long hair when I was young, my mother taught me,” Zuko grabbed a bunch of small elastics from the bedside table and sat behind Sokka on the bed, his heart beating fast as he put his legs around the boy's waist. Sokka gently tilted his head towards Zuko, letting him take his hair out of its ponytail and brushing it out. Gently and carefully, Zuko put little braids scattered among Sokka’s hair. Sokka yelped when he pulled on one strand too tightly.  
“Oh sorry!” Zuko apologized, rubbing Sokka’s head.  
“It’s alright,” Sokka paused, leaning into Zuko’s touch. “Thank you for doing this,”  
“It’s no problem, I know you don’t ever want to be late,” Sokka let out a chuckle and Zuko smiled.  
Soon Sokka’s hair was done in little scattered braids on his head, letting the unbraided hair fall down across his face. Zuko took in a sharp breath and exhaled, looking at Sokka. He looked so beautiful. And he wanted to say, “hey dude I would appreciate it if you could stop being so perfect and beautiful because I think I’m falling in love with you and it’s really freaking me out,” but he didn’t, because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. So he just looked, and sighed.  
“What do you think?” Sokka asked, turning around after putting on the pirate hat and eye patch. What did he think? He thought Sokka looked beautiful, he thought he wanted to kiss him right then and there.  
“Uhm, it’s nice,”  
“Thanks, your words are so moving,” Sokka said sarcastically and ruffled Zuko’s hair as he walked by. “Now come on, we’re gonna be late.”  
Katara’s costume was amazing to say the least. Her usual hair loopies were tucked into two neat buns behind her head, and her costume was handmade. She was stunning, and Zuko couldn’t wait until Aang saw her. They had been dancing around each other, but after that movie night, Aang asked her out and they’d been dating ever since. Zuko was insanely happy for them, but it did hurt to see everyone around him besides like, Toph, in a happy relationship besides him. Even Suki was dating a guy from her school.  
“How do I look?” Katara asked, stepping into her shoes by the front door as they were heading out.  
“Actually pretty nice, for once,” Sokka said, punching his sister in the arm.  
“What about you, Zuko?” Zuko glanced over at Katara again, looking her up and down.  
“Super pretty, I like the costume,” He said, pulling his shoes on as well.  
“Thanks,” Katara said. “I’m just nervous about what Aang will think,”  
“That boy simped over you for all of middle school, I think you’re fine,” Sokka said, laughing.

They met up with Aang, Toph, and Suki eventually, after getting lost a couple of times.  
“Are you sure this is the right spot?” Katara said, checking her watch.  
“Yes!” I just texted Aang, but he hasn’t responded! Sokka said tiredly, putting his head in his hands and pulling out his phone again.  
“Let me call him,” Katara said, dialing his number.  
“He’s not going to pick u-” Sokka was cut off by a click and a beep of Katara putting the phone on speaker.  
“Hey sweetie!” Aang said, “Suki, Toph and I are a little lost but I promise we’ll be there soon-”  
“Oh so you pick up for Katara!” Sokka interjected, acting fake-hurt. Zuko laughed as Katara glared at her brother.  
“Sorry Sokka!” A muffled Aang said from the other line. In the background Zuko could’ve sworn he heard Suki yelling at Toph about something.  
“Give me that, Katara,” He said, his sister handing over the phone exasperatedly. “Ok, where are you?”  
A few minutes later Aang, Toph, and Suki had all caught up to them, Suki practically dragging Toph behind her.  
“I just wanted to scare a few kids!” Zuko could hear Toph’s protests from a mile away.  
“Hey guys!” Suki yelled and ran up to them, giving them all hugs. “Sorry it took us so long. One of us can’t read a map or follow directions,” She gestured to Aang, “One is blind,” She said, angrily gesturing to Toph, “And a bit of a troublemaker,” She mumbled, “And I feel like the only one with braincells. But hey, we’re here now!” Suki sighed and let go of Toph’s hand that she was holding.  
“I am NOT a troublemaker!” Toph said, sticking her tongue out at Suki.  
“You kind of are, from what I hear from your teachers at school,” Zuko added, everyone besides Toph nodding in agreement.  
“THANK you!” Suki said. “So where are we going first?” Sokka then launched into a way too detailed plan of their route and everyone was left confused, agreeing to just let Sokka stay in front and lead the way.  
Sokka led the group along with Katara, who had helped Sokka plan at least some of the schedule. Suki and Aang were chatting in the back, slower than everyone else, seeming to just enjoy the opportunity to be together. That meant Zuko was walking next to Toph. Again. But hey, this time they were in the middle! But this also meant that they were using code words for everything, because Zuko wasn’t out to anyone besides Toph.  
“So how is it with… that?” Toph said, obviously meaning Sokka, who was engrossed in explaining something to Katara.  
“It could really be better,”  
“It’ll get better. You should tell them, you know. Not about that but about,” She lifted her hand and let it fall limp, Zuko having seen enough memes to understand what she meant.  
“Maybe… do you think tonight is good though?”  
“Tonight is perfect!” Toph said. “Think about it, use that smooth brain of yours to think for one second. They’re all happy, in a good mood, plus I did it to all of them, how hard would they even take yours?”  
“Pretty hard, considering I bullied all of you in middle school,”  
“Aren’t we past that? I’m pretty sure even Katara forgave you. And that woman held a grudge against me for 3 weeks for breaking her pencil. I’m not going to force you, but I’m just saying that we’re ready whenever you are,” She tilted her head up and smiled at him, punching his arm.  
“Thanks Toph, you’re a really good friend, you know that?”  
“You’re not too bad yourself, sparky,”  
“Since when do you call me that?”  
“Since now, and since you almost lit me on fire once in 7th grade,” Zuko sighed, remembering the incident.  
“Yeah… sorry about that,”  
“Oh I’m fine now, but that was below the belt, sparky,” Zuko smiled at her through his mask, wondering how he got such an amazing friend.  
Trick or treating went well for the most part, a few little kids stared at them weird because A) Toph’s costume was horrifying and B) they definitely were a little old to still be trick or treating. But hey, tradition is tradition. They eventually made it back to the house around 9pm, laughing and walking up to the door. Aang and Toph would ride home with Suki , her car not being parked far from Katara and Sokka’s house.  
They all made it inside, everyone taking off their shoes and coats and flopping down on the couch. Toph lying on top of Suki, Sokka propped up on Zuko (which was less than ideal for Zuko, whose heart was beating at about 10x the pace it normally would be), and Aang and Katara huddled up together in a corner of the couch.  
“I want the Milky-Way!” Toph said, grabbing a candy bar from Sokka’s hand.  
“Toph that’s a Snickers bar,” Sokka said as she bit into it.  
“Whatever, chocolate is chocolate,” Suki laughed as she bit into her own candy bar, a laffy taffy from a house down the street. Zuko lifted his mask up and set it on the back of the couch, relaxing into the familiar leather as Katara tossed him a Reese's cup.  
“Thanks, Katara,” He said, ripping the package open. Katara nodded to him as she bit into a chocolate bar, sharing some with Aang.  
“Zuko what’d you get?” Sokka asked  
“I don’t know, what do you want?” He questioned in return, “I’ve got chocolate, some sour candies from that old lady, and a… toothbrush?” He tilted his head at the item.  
“Must’ve been that middle aged white lady on 125th,” Sokka said, shaking his head, “She doesn’t know how to have fun and wouldn’t if she even tried,” Sokka laughed and leaned into Zuko’s chest after snatching a box of Whoppers from Zuko’s bag and ripped open the package. “Want some?” He asked, offering the box.  
“Sure,” Zuko said, reaching his hand in. Sokka opened his mouth after Zuko took some, and he sighed and dropped a few in Sokka’s mouth before eating them.  
After everyone settled and was talking amongst themselves, Zuko decided that now would be a good time. Now or never, he said to himself, and tried to get everyone’s attention. It didn’t work. He turned to Sokka.  
“Hey, can you get everyone’s attention for me?” He asked nervously, his hands shaking now.  
“Sure dude,” There was a pause as Sokka took a breath and then, “Hey everyone Zuko has something to say!” Well that was louder than needed, Zuko thought. Everyone quieted down. This was the moment, he had to do this now. Zuko took a deep breath.  
“I just wanted to say thank you, for being so nice to me these past weeks. Considering the shit I put you all through in middle school, you’ve all been way too kind and forgiving. Everything can be really hard in my family, but it feels like you guys are my family, and nothing is difficult with you,” Zuko took a deep breath again, trying to calm his shaking hands. “So I don’t know why this is so hard,” He looked to Toph, who gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up that made him smile too. “I’m- I’m gay. And I just felt like I shouldn’t hide that from you guys because if you’re my family, I don’t want to keep secrets from you,”  
“Cool,” Aang said. “Zuko it’s not a big deal. I mean obviously it’s a big deal to you and that’s fine, but just know you shouldn’t have to be afraid of telling us stuff like that,” Katara just stared at Zuko for a moment, before smiling at him.  
“Good for you, Zuko. I’m really glad you felt like you could tell us,” Katara said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sokka just paused and looked at Zuko.  
“That makes two of us,” Zuko’s eyes widened. “Well not gay but bi, I guess I never got around to telling you but pretty much everyone knows I think,” He said, looking around. Inside Zuko was simultaneously having a breakdown and screaming and doing a happy dance but on the outside he just squeaked out,   
“Cool,”  
“I can’t say I didn’t suspect anything but I’m glad you told us, Zuko. We’re your family now, and we stick together,” Sokka ruffled Zuko’s hair and the boy smiled at the figure laying in his lap.  
“That’s really brave of you to tell us that, but thank you, Zuko,” Suki piped in.  
“Thank you, Suki,” Zuko said, smiling. They all sat in silence for a bit, but a comfortable silence, one that only comes when a group of people truly understand one another.  
“Wait, Toph aren’t you going to say anything?” Sokka said after a while, sitting up and facing the girl.  
“I already knew,” She said with a smirk.  
“You what?” Sokka spat out. “You know maybe I am a little offended now that you came out to Toph before me,” Sokka said to Zuko.  
“She was the only other gay person in the group! No one told me you were bi!” Zuko defended himself, punching Sokka in the arm.  
“I guess,” Sokka said, lying back down with his arms crossed, “Still, I’m offended,”  
“Oh shut up, Sokka,” Katara said, kicking his leg.  
They spent the rest of the night eating candy and watching horror movies. It was 11pm when Toph, Aang and Suki hugged everybody and went home. Sokka and Zuko were still curled up next to each other on the couch, and Katara was texting Aang as soon as he went out the door. She yawned and closed her phone.  
“I’m going to bed, boys,” She smiled at Zuko before walking down the hall and closing her bedroom door behind her. Zuko smiled at Sokka, who tilted his head up to look at him.  
“Can I tell you something, Zuko?”  
“Mhm?”  
“I don’t think Yue’s gonna be ok,”  
“Why not?” Zuko sat up with Sokka, holding his trembling hands.  
“She’s just getting worse and I don’t want her to get worse but it’s happening and the doctors told me she might-” Sokka took his hands from Zuko’s and pressed them to his face, trying to stop the oncoming tears as he sobbed into his hands. “Zuko I love her, I don’t know what I’m going to do without her,”  
“Hey, listen to me,” Zuko grabbed Sokka’s hands from his face and held them. “Whatever happens, we have each other, ok? If, and that’s a very strong if, Yue doesn’t make it out of this, I promise you will get past it. I know it’s not the same but when my mother left I was heartbroken, I had no idea what I’d do without her. But I moved past it. I never stopped missing her or thinking about her, but it starts to hurt less,”  
“But what if it doesn’t,” Sokka started, his blue eyes filling with tears again.  
“I promise it will. You know, uncle always used to say that people never really leave us. They just take a different form. They watch over you as the sun in the day and the stars in the sky. If you lose Yue, she’s not even really gone,” Sokka wiped away his tears with his shirt.  
“Let’s go to bed,” He paused, getting up. “Thank you, Zuko,” The dark haired boy smiled at Sokka and got up from the couch.  
That night Sokka slept more peacefully than usual. Zuko wasn’t constantly fighting with a sleep talking or snoring Sokka. The blue eyed boy fell asleep almost instantly but Zuko stayed awake for a while, thinking, and watching Sokka, his chest now rising and falling in rhythmic breaths. Soon he unconsciously synced his breathing to Sokkas, drifting off next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should add if there are any artists that would be willing to let me commission them to draw a scene from this fic PLEASE message me on twitter @avataramity all my fav artist's coms are closed rn,,, pain


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst, and Katara learns to forgive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY sorry for not updating in a while, anyways this chapter is very Very angsty and big TW for death in this one. uhm yeah. Honestly I havent thought much about zukka in the past couple weeks, and I'm going to upload the rest of these chapters tonight and then be done with this fic.

That day when Zuko and Sokka got to the hospital they knew something was wrong. Yue’s whole family was there, and there were doctors and nurses doing everything they could to keep her breathing. Sokka ran to her side, pushing past the doctors.  
“Yue, oh my god what’s wrong?” He held her hand and pressed his head against her chest. Her breathing rattled in her lungs as she turned to face him, as if it took all her energy.  
“Sokka, I’m not going to make it,” She breathed out, staring at her lover. “Believe me my love if I could stay I would,”  
“No you can’t go… Yue,” Sokka shakily put a hand to her cheek, paler than normal against the harsh hospital lighting.  
“Sokka…” She started, pressing into his touch. Her entire family stood there, as if they knew this day would come.  
“No… no this isn’t happening you can’t go not now,” Sokka ran a hand through her hair as she lied back down, exhausted from the simple task of sitting up. “I promised- I promised I would protect you,” He choked on his words, clutching onto her hands.  
“And you have protected me, wonderfully my love. I can’t hold on any longer, though,” She took a shaky breath in and out, like it took all of her energy. Zuko could feel his own eyes welling up with tears as he remembered this scene with his grandfather when he died. The two had not been close, but Zuko could tell Yue was finally giving out.  
“No, no no no no stay with me,” Sokka sobbed out, almost yelling. “Please,” he whispered to her. Yue stopped talking for a minute, everyone in the room staring at the steady beep of the heartbeat monitor, the only thing giving them hope.  
Yue spoke again, Sokka letting out a sigh of relief. “I will always love you, Sokka, and I will always watch out for you,” She let out a shaky breath, as if trying desperately to articulate what she wanted to. She used the last of her energy to pull him into a kiss, one last time. “Remember this, my love,” She sighed and sunk into the bed further, her eyes fluttering to a close. Sokka held her hand tightly, tears running down his cheeks.  
“Yue no, please no don’t take her from me,” He seemed to be begging, pleading with whatever higher power existed to not take Yue away from him. Yue didn’t say anything, her breathing ragged and rattling in her chest. The monitor’s beeps slowly became further apart as Sokka clutched the white haired girl’s hand, trying to hold on as long as he could. The entire room watched as Yue’s chest moved up and down, slowly, for the last time as the monitor flatlined with one drawn out sound, like silverware scraping against each other. Sokka sobbed into her chest and stepped away as the doctors and nurses desperately tried to revive her and Sokka watched in horror, Yue’s parents holding each other tightly as Sokka fell to the floor, it setting it that she was really gone. Sokka crumbled, and Zuko sat on the floor with him, gently holding him as he sobbed. The doctors gave them confirmation that she was gone and gave their condolences but Sokka didn’t hear any of it. Yue’s parents stepped out into the hall with one of the doctors, but Sokka stayed. And so did, Zuko. They stayed with each other, holding each other on the floor of that cold hospital room well after Yue’s parents had left. Sokka got up finally, staring at her lifeless body.  
“I’m sorry,” He whispered, just quiet enough so the nurse wouldn’t hear.

Zuko didn’t take Yue’s death particularly hard. He had grown up in an environment where sometimes people he knew just went missing or were found dead, that was the nature of being rich and involved in scandals. His mother leaving was the one he took the hardest, though. He hadn’t grown attached to Yue, either, considering he had just met her a few weeks ago. Sokka wasn’t doing well, though. He had been closed off lately, and Zuko was sleeping in the seperate bed. He only ever got up to use the bathroom across the hall, and Zuko, Hakoda, and Katara took turns bringing him food and water, because God knows he wouldn’t eat otherwise. He grew to be what Zuko could only describe as numb. He no longer felt happy, or sad, or angry, or anything. And the only time he ever spoke was to say thank you to Katara, Zuko, or his dad for bringing him things.  
“Sokka,” Zuko tapped the boy's shoulder. He was curled up into a ball, with his eyes closed but not sleeping. Sokka sat up wordlessly, facing Zuko. He had been in bed for days but it looks like he hadn’t slept for months, his eyes puffy and with bags under them, and his hair tousled but not in a good way. He was wearing the same blue pajamas that he had changed into that night when they got back from the hospital. Zuko held up Katara’s hair brush that he was holding. “Let me brush your hair, please?” Sokka examined the knots in his hair and nodded, sitting up so that Zuko could sit behind him and brush his hair. Zuko began brushing and Sokka leaned into it, having forgotten what the bristles on his scalp had felt like. “You know,” Zuko paused, carefully and gently untangling a knot with a grunt from Sokka, “this reminds me of Halloween,” Zuko pulled gently at another knot in spite of a whining Sokka. “Remember? I braided your hair. It actually looked pretty nice,” Zuko smiled at the back of the boy’s head, but the boy in front of him didn’t smile back, only nodding. When he didn’t respond, Zuko kept talking. “Hey,”  
Zuko finished brushing and turned Sokka around, the blue eyed boy staring back blankly.  
“I know it feels like you’ll never be happy again, like you’ve lost your whole reason for living. I went through the same thing when I lost my mother but I promise,” Zuko took Sokka’s hand in his. “You’ll be ok,”  
Sokka looked at Zuko and let out a small smile, as tears poured down his cheeks.  
“Thank you,” he whispered, barely loud enough for the other boy to hear.  
Zuko smiled at Sokka and slipped out of the bedroom, closing the door as Sokka took out his sketchbook and began to draw.  
Zuko sighed as he closed the door, running into Katara in the hallway.  
“Oh- sorry about that!” Zuko said, bumping into her in the cramped hall.  
“How is he doing?” She asked, looking at the closed door. Zuko had really seen Katara worried these past few days over Sokka.  
“He’s alright,” Zuko paused, remembering Sokka’s smile. “He smiled, that’s a start,”  
“It sure is,” Katara said, sighing. “I know he wishes there was something that he could’ve done. Our mother was killed in a home invasion when I was 8, and he always felt like he should’ve been able to protect her. I can’t imagine how he feels now,”  
“God, Katara I’m so sorry,”  
“This necklace is all I have left of her,” She said, touching the blue necklace resting on her chest. It was a beautiful design of a wave carved onto turquoise stone with a blue ribbon tying it around her neck. He had seen Hakoda or Sokka help her put it on several times either in the mornings when she didn’t have swim practice, or if it fell off at school or the park. She sighed. “But it’s alright, we’ve moved on. I just imagine this is hitting him really hard,”  
“Yeah, I bet it is…” Zuko trailed off, walking down the hall. He decided he would bring back some snacks and try to talk to Sokka, to get him to open up. Maybe then he would finally start healing.  
Zuko headed back to their room with a bag of Goldfish crackers and beef jerky. Sokka loved beef jerky, even the spicy flavor like Zuko did. He entered, and saw Sokka hunched over his sketchbook still, drawing whatever he was when Zuko left the room. Zuko dumped the snacks on the messy bed.  
“What’re you drawing?” when Sokka didn’t answer, Zuko tried to peer over his shoulder.  
“Hey, what’s wrong with you!?” Sokka yelled, and Zuko pulled back, hurt. Sokka looked at Zuko’s face, immediately softening. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, Zuko,”  
“No, that’s on me. I was being nosy,” Zuko said, “It’s ok if you don’t wanna talk,”  
“You wanna talk?” Sokka said, tilting his head.  
“Well yeah, I want to make sure you’re ok!”  
“I just thought that no one wanted to talk about it, like it was best to just pretend she never existed,” Sokka sighed and looked down at his sketchbook, still hiding it from Zuko’s view.  
“Of course we want to talk, Sokka! No one wants to pretend she never existed, that’s insane,” Zuko sighed. “But I get what you mean. When my mom left if people weren’t spreading rumors they just acted like she never existed at all, even if most of them had met her on field trips or at class parties,” Sokka clutched his sketchbook.  
“Promise you won’t laugh?” He asked, holding the paper close to his chest.  
“I would never,” Zuko said, sitting up a little straighter. Sokka let the sketchbook fall to the bed, revealing a half-finished portrait of Yue. “Sokka I-”  
“I know it’s bad,”  
“That’s not what I was going to say,” Zuko smiled. “Sokka this is wonderful, she would’ve loved it,”  
“Can I tell you something?” Zuko nodded, looking into Sokka’s blue eyes. “If I’m being honest, I can’t remember what our mother even looked like. And whenever I try to picture her face, Katara’s is the only one I can see. I don’t want to forget Yue, so,” Sokka gestured to the drawing and Zuko nodded, his eyes tearing up.  
“Sokka,” Zuko started, wiping away tears, “That’s beautiful,”  
“I’ve never told anyone that before,” Sokka looked down, almost as if questioning why he just told Zuko that. Zuko could only look at Sokka, who was a lot prettier once his hair was brushed, even if he could use a shower.  
“Well… thanks for telling me,” Zuko said, hugging Sokka. “Now, let’s get you a shower, hm?” Sokka seemed to not like the idea of a shower, but agreed anyway and let out a sigh.  
Sokka left the room to turn on the water, and Zuko left the room and knocked on Katara’s door across the hall.  
“Come in!” Said a familiar voice.  
“Hey, it’s me,” Zuko said. He looked around, having realized he’d never really been in Katara’s room before. She had been so closed off to him at first but since Yue died especially they’d really bonded over caring for Sokka. The walls were pastel blue, almost white, with neat paintings on them. Her room was organized and pretty, with a white desk in the corner stacked with highlighters in various shades and a notebook, probably used for her student council and duties and school. Zuko thought about how successful Katara was even just being a freshman like him. She was in all honors with a 3.5 GPA, and was on student council. She was also on the varsity swim team, as a freshman. Zuko saw her sitting on her bed holding a pen and paper, probably writing. She chewed on the cap of the pen like a piece of bubblegum.  
“What do you need?” She asked, putting down whatever she was working on and taking the pen out of her mouth.  
“Oh, well I wanted to let you know that Sokka’s finally taking a shower,” Katara let out a sigh and let her shoulders relax.  
“That’s good,”  
“I know you’re really worried about him, but you have to let yourself relax, Katara,” He said, looking at her eye bags and dim face. “You deserve to rest too,”  
“I know I know, I’ve just been too worried about him,” Zuko looked at her face, knowing that it was more than that.  
“That’s not the whole reason though, is it?” He asked, crossing his legs on her bed.  
“No,” She sighed, twiddling her thumbs. “I was really close to Yue at one time, believe it or not. We spent a lot of elementary school together. Hiding under the slide during recess and whispering about you know,” Katara’s face grew pink at the memory, “whatever. We grew apart in middle school but I still miss her, and I thought maybe while she was dating Sokka I could maybe rekindle whatever it was that we had between us but she’s just gone now and there’s nothing I can do about it,” She sighed, a tear running down her face that she quickly wiped away. “I don’t know why I’m even telling you this,”  
“Hey, it’s alright. I didn’t know you two were close,” Zuko said, pulling her into a hug on her bed, not letting go for several moments. Her hair smelled like citrus. Katara smiled as they pulled away.  
“I’m just glad Sokka’s doing better,”  
“I know he’ll never fully get over her, I never got over my mother leaving as a child, but I know he can heal,” Zuko looked at Katara, who was touching the necklace that hung around her neck. “And I know you can heal, too,” He smiled at her, touching her shoulder. Zuko heard the water turn off in the bathroom and left Katara’s room. “And Katara?” He said as he was leaving.  
“Hm?”  
“Thank you,”  
“For what?”  
“For forgiving me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,sad  
> Twitter- @avataramity


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming, but I never call it that explicitly. Aang is a band kid. School dance drama and Katara is a good sister. Background kataang because they're adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapterrr. God this one makes me yearn for my band kid days. I mean they're not over but no marching band for me this fall because of COVID :(. Last fall was definitely a simpler time.

Thanksgiving was right around the corner and Sokka was doing a lot better. The gang was in Katara and Sokka’s living room, hanging out after school. There was a dance tomorrow, and a football game tonight.They had all gone shopping the day before together, trying on various dresses and suits to see what they all liked best.  
“I’m just saying, football games aren’t really my thing, twinkletoes,” Toph remarked, sipping the tea she was working on.  
“It’s not about that, Toph it’s about supporting me!” Aang exclaimed. He always used his hands when he talked, either to make a point or just out of habit. “It’s still one of my first marching band games and you guys haven’t gone to any of them, other than Katara,” He looked at his girlfriend, smiling.  
“We can be there, Aang,” Zuko said, calming him down. Aang played clarinet and oboe and was really passionate about band. “They called off play rehearsal tonight so that we could make it to the game,” He continued. He was glad he decided to sign up for the school musical. He had been cast in a minor role, but Zuko didn’t even mind that much because he had made so many new friends. In particular there was a kid named Teo who was also a freshman that he enjoyed hanging out with. And the fact that he got to hang out with Sokka more was on the plus side as well. Once Sokka came back to school they started working on the play together, and when Zuko wasn’t in rehearsal he would go to the shop and help Sokka build the set. They worked well together, and Sokka was even better at building than Zuko thought.  
“Thank you, Zuko,” Aang said, sighing.  
“Honey Toph’s just joking, of course we’ll be there!”  
Toph punched Aang in the shoulder, “quit taking everything so seriously,”  
“You know I’ll never stop doing that,” He said, punching Toph back.  
They talked and talked, and soon it was time to go their separate ways before the game. Aang had to go home to change into his marching band uniform, but he was bringing Katara with him so they could go to the game together. Sokka, Zuko, and Toph stayed at the house, waiting for Suki, who could give them a ride to the game. Zuko thanked his lucky stars that Suki learned to drive early so that Hakoda didn’t have to drive them everywhere because as much as he loved the man, he didn’t like the idea of being dropped off everywhere.  
“SUKI!” Sokka exclaimed as she pulled in and Toph disappeared to the kitchen. They hadn’t seen her since Yue died, but Zuko knew the two had been texting back and forth since then.  
“Sokka, it’s so good to see you!” She scooped him up in a tight hug. “I’m sorry to hear about Yue, how are you doing?”  
“I’m getting better, but it’s been hard,” he said, looking down at his shoes, the atmosphere turning awkward. “But I’m alright, how have you been?”  
“About the same,” She said, putting a hand on her hip. “I’ve been trying to get moved to the varsity soccer team but the coach keeps turning me down,” She frowned.  
“Well that’s stupid, I’ve seen you play better than the BOYS varsity!”  
“I know, right? Ugh, sometimes I miss middle school, competitive soccer is such a drag sometimes.” She looked at Zuko. “How’ve you been, Zuko? I see you’ve gotten a little taller since I last saw you,” She ruffled his hair and Zuko moved away.  
“You know just because you’re a year older than me doesn’t mean you have to act like my mom,” Zuko laughed.  
“Oh but I do, cause no one else is gonna take care of you little freshies,”   
“You know she’s right,” Toph said, coming back from the kitchen.  
“Toph!” Suki said, her strength almost lifting Toph off the ground when she hugged her.  
“You know I’m not big on hugs, Su,” She smiled and Suki put her down. “It’s nice to see you, too,”  
“God I’ve missed you all so much!” Suki said, sighing. “But come on, let’s get ready to go, we probably shouldn’t leave Katara and Aang waiting,”  
Sokka and Zuko left for their room to get some things while Toph and Suki chatted outside. Zuko shoved some cash and student ID in his pocket and threw on a sweater, and Sokka did the same, handing Zuko’s phone to him and grabbing a portable charger for both of them.  
“That’s smart,” Zuko said, nodding to the charger.  
“Yeah, just in case we run out of battery,” Sokka said, sheepishly.  
They both met Toph and Suki in the living room again, exiting the bedroom one after another. Zuko noticed Suki climbing on top of Toph, and Toph was yelling at the girl.  
“You are DEAD!”  
“No, you’re dead!” Suki replied, grabbing at her hair.  
“What’s goin on?” Sokka said slowly, and the two girls straightened out.  
“Nothing important,” Toph said, smoothing her hair. “Are you guys ready to go?”  
“Yeah…” Zuko said as they headed out the door. He wondered what they were fighting about but decided to not press it any further.  
Suki drove them all to the game, Sokka arguing with the girl the whole way about directions.   
“I could’ve sworn it was this street!”  
“You’re going to get us lost, now sit down and stop being a backseat driver!” Suki snapped at him, trying to focus on the road.  
They eventually made it to the game, the crowds loud and the smell of popcorn enticed Zuko from somewhere far away. They all walked up to the ticket stand, getting in for free with their student ID’s.  
“It’s so… loud,” Toph said, “I feel like I can hear everything,”  
“Sorry, Toph,” Sokka said, handing her a ticket.  
“I’ll be fine, stupid,” She said, punching his shoulder.  
They all walked inside the stadium, which was buzzing with all sorts of people, mostly older than them. The stands stood over the field, which was green and lit with bright lights. Sokka could see the players starting to warm up and Zuko noticed him staring for a minute but then pointedly blinking and looking away. The action made Zuko a little jealous inside but he didn’t say anything.  
“Look, it’s Aang!” Suki said, pointing to the section of the stands where the band was. Zuko noticed a blue shirt among the sea of green uniforms, their school color and pointed as well.  
“And Katara too!” He said. “Come on!” Zuko hurried with his group to the stands, where they met up with Aang and Katara.  
“Finally, you guys are here!” Aang said.  
“We’re ten minutes early,” Toph said, putting a hand on her hip.  
“We’ve been here for an hour,” Katara said, smiling politely but Zuko could tell that inside she was going insane. “The band comes here early to warm up,”  
“That makes sense,” Suki said, hugging Aang and then Katara. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen you guys, I’ve missed you,”  
“That makes two of us,” Katara said, smiling at Suki.  
“It’s good to see you, all of you!” Suki said, smiling back warmly.

The game went off without a hitch, and Katara, Suki, Sokka, Zuko and Toph all sat next to the stands closest to the band, so their eardrums weren’t thanking them. Though they all agreed that the student section was a little out of hand for their taste. At halftime, pretty much everyone got up to get snacks, but they stayed and watched the band perform the halftime show, which Aang was really nervous but very excited about. Zuko noticed his sister and her friends with the cheerleaders and brushed it off. This was Aang’s night. Azula didn’t care about him anyways.  
“Hey, he looks pretty good out there!” Sokka said, cheering for his friend. They had made their way closer to the front to see Aang up close.  
“Yeah, he does,” Katara said dreamily with a smile on her face. She was really in love, Zuko thought and sighed. He wished that someone would see him like that. After the halftime performance there was a drum circle gathering near the base of the stands where the track was. The football team didn’t come back out for several minutes, so they found a way to keep themselves occupied during that time. Aang was dancing in the middle, and he was actually pretty good, Zuko thought to himself.  
“Go aang!” Sokka yelled, cheering for his friend and Zuko smiled and whooped for Aang. After the drum circle had dissipated, but there was still a crowd, Aang ran up to Katara and kissed her over the fence before running back to join the band, everyone cheering for them. Katara blushed and smiled at her boyfriend, now running over to join his band friends.  
Aang had third quarter off, and he after running to buy some hot food he joined Zuko and the rest of them in the stands, he pulled of his uniform and cap, setting them down on the bench beside him while he sipped some of the hot soup they served at concessions, an arm around Katara.  
“Nice job out there, sweetie!” She said, leaning into his touch.  
“I couldn’t have done it without you, or any of you guys, really!” He said, smiling bashfully. “Thanks for coming,”  
“Hey, no problem dude, you did great!” Sokka said, nudging Aang’s arm. Zuko noticed the way he held Katara and imagined holding Sokka like that, just safe in each other's arms. He wanted that, god damn it. He sighed and took a bite out of the candy bar he was holding.  
“Can I get some of that?” Toph asked, gesturing to the candy bar.  
“Sure,” Zuko said, starting to rip off a piece to hand to her, but she just leaned down and bit pretty much all of it off. “Hey!”  
“Thanks,” Toph said, smirking.  
“What are your guy’s plans for after the game?” Suki asked, putting down her phone that she was looking at.  
“I don’t know, probably go home and rest. There’s a party after being held by some juniors but I’m exhausted,” Aang replied.  
“Me too,” Katara said, yawning. “I’m ready to sleep already,”  
“I’m with Katara,” Sokka said. “I am ready to hit the hay whenever this is over. As much as I love watching buff dudes knocking each other over, It’s getting late,” Zuko quietly giggled and broke off another piece of his candy bar.  
“I’m going with whatever Sokka decides,” Zuko said, chewing on the chocolate.  
“Hey, you’re allowed to do whatever you want,” Sokka said, throwing his hands up.  
“No, no I want to go home too,” Zuko said. What he really wanted to say was that he just wanted to be as close as possible to Sokka at all times, but that would probably freak the boy out.  
“Toph, you got a ride home?” Suki asked, nodding in her direction.  
“Yeah,” Toph paused, pulling her feet down from the bench in front of them. “You,” Suki sighed and smiled.  
“Yeah alright,” She said, shaking her head at the girl. “You owe me, though,”  
“What do I even have that you want?” Toph said, and Suki just sighed in response, leaving the conversation at that.

Fourth quarter came, and Aang had to go back to the band. The gang waved him goodbye, and Katara helped him zip the back of his jacket. The rest of the game was spent cheering, in the last half the band played “Hey Baby” and Aang smiled at Katara while he was singing, and the group laughed and sang along while she blushed. Eventually the game ended, and they all tried to get out in a flush of crowds exiting the stadium from one doorway. It was a slow process, but they all got out. Aang had a ride with one of the older band kids, so Katara gently kissed him on the cheek as he ran towards the other band kids waiting for him in a car across the parking lot. Toph and Suki left, soon after that, Suki hugging everyone goodbye in the parking lot. Sokka, and Katara met their dad a block away from the stadium, and Zuko came with them, walking next to Sokka on the sidewalk.  
“Did you like the game?” Sokka asked, scratching the back of his head.  
“It was alright, I don’t care for sports much,” He said, looking forward. “What about you?”  
“I actually really like some sports! Football included I was just distracted for too much of the game to really enjoy it,”  
“Distracted by what?” Zuko asked, what kept him from enjoying the game?  
“O-oh nothing, it’s nothing,” Sokka stammered, tripping over his words at the question. Zuko had the feeling it wasn’t nothing, but he let the conversation go, walking in silence the rest of the way to Hakoda’s car.

Zuko walked into school the next day and the entire school was buzzing with preparations for the dance that night.  
“What’s everyone so excited for?” Zuko asked, looking at the student council members hanging a banner from the ceiling.  
“You’re NOT excited? It’s our first big dance as freshmen!” Sokka exclaimed, turning around in the hallway to look at all the decorations. He spotted Katara hanging up balloons with the other student council members and bonked her on the head.  
“Hey watch where you’re- oh hey Sokka!” She exclaimed, smiling at her brother. “Isn’t this all so exciting?” She said, and Zuko was pretty sure she either had way too much coffee or that she was so excited that her entire body was buzzing.  
“Dances are eh, just lots of loud music,” toph remarked, kicking a piece of confetti that had fallen to the floor.  
“I just don’t get why it’s a big deal,” Zuko continued, “Father would never let me go to them in middle school anyways,”  
“Is that why you never had a girlfriend in middle school?” Sokka teased.  
“Who even has a girlfriend in middle school?” He asked, laughing.  
“Shhh he gets sensitive about it,” Toph whispered, giggling.  
“Toph, shut up,” Sokka turned red and went back to talking to Aang about the dance.  
“I don’t even have anyone to go with,” Zuko said, speaking to Toph again.  
“You could ask Sokka,” She suggested nonchalantly, taking a sip of her tea she had gotten from the student store that morning. Zuko sputtered and turned several shades of red before responding.  
“Why would I- No! I mean, I would love to but he doesn’t feel the same way and plus,” Zuko sighed, “He’s still not over Yue. I know he’s a lot better but he still misses her a lot and I don’t want to be a rebound,”  
“Fair, fair,” Toph said. “You know, we used to go to dances just as a group in middle school, just the 5 of us,”  
“That sounds fun,” Zuko reminisced on what middle school was like. All he remembered was bullying some kids and getting made fun of and having one maybe two friends. He imagined what it might’ve been like if he had a friend group like Toph, or what it would’ve been like if his mom hadn’t left. He sighed. At least he had them now, he thought to himself.  
“Whatcha guys talking about?” Sokka said as him and Aang strolled up to them. “Tara said she’d meet up with us later, student council has a lot going on with the dance,”  
“Are we going as a group this year?” Toph asked.  
“Yeah, we do that every year!” Aang said, looking at Sokka who just nodded and looked down. Zuko could tell something was up, and he figured it was because he couldn’t go to the dance with Yue anymore.  
“I can’t believe the dance is tonight,” Zuko said, looking at the passing posters and notices on the walls of the school. Just then the bell rang and everyone quickly said goodbye and scurried in different directions to their classes. Zuko had observed that you could tell which grade someone was in by how quickly they got to class. Freshmen more often than not try to build up a good reputation by getting to class on time, so they scram as soon as the bell rings, even if they’re way too early. Sophmores have gotten the hang of it, but still go a minute or less after the bell rings. Juniors will typically wait for the 2nd, halfway, bell to even start walking, and Seniors more often than not are either late or stick with the Juniors. Zuko loved watching people. They were all so fascinating and each person had a different story. When he didn’t have anyone to talk to at lunch in middle school, sometimes he would just watch the kids. He watched how they walked, and how they talked to their friends. He shook his head almost as if he were shaking his thoughts out, and entered his first class of the day, 4 minutes early.

Zuko came home from school that day exhausted, all everyone could talk about was the dance. Admittedly, he was a little excited too now that he had heard everyone talking about it all day. He glanced at his and Sokka’s suits hanging on the door, side by side. He wondered what the rest of their outfits would look like. Even Katara hadn’t shown anyone her dress besides Toph, who didn’t even know what it looked like because Katara wouldn’t describe it to her. Zuko flopped down on the bed when Sokka came in, munching on some afternoon snack.  
“Excited?” He asked, sitting on the bed.  
“Totally,” Zuko replied, sitting up. “You?”  
“Super excited, I’m just sad Yue couldn’t be here,” He sighed, lying down.  
“Hey, you remember what I told you about people we love becoming a part of nature?”  
“Yeah?” Sokka stared at the ceiling.  
“What do you see Yue as?” Zuko asked, pulling his best friend up.  
“Well, god this is so embarrassing, she always reminded me of the moon. With her white hair and her blue eyes, she was always so kind and gentle. She was like the moon in human form.”  
“This dance is at night, right?” Zuko asked, smiling.  
“Yeah,” Sokka said, looking at him.  
“Then in a way, she will be with us, just watching from afar,” Sokka smiled as tears came to his eyes.  
“Zuko?” Sokka said, hugging the boy.  
“Hm?”  
“Thank you,” Sokka's arms were wrapped tightly around Zuko and now they were both crying. “It’s been really hard but you’ve made me… hopeful,”  
“I love you, dude,” Zuko said, smiling at his friend. “And I’ll always be there for you,” when Sokka didn’t respond Zuko broke the hug to look him in the eye. “What?”  
“Nothing… that’s just the first time you’ve said you love me,” Sokka said. Zuko blushed and punched him in the arm. Sokka smiled. “I love you too.”

“Are you two idiots ready to go?” Katara knocked on the door, but didn’t wait before entering, catching both Sokka and Zuko with their suspenders halfway up and their shirts untucked.  
“No, and a little privacy, please?” Sokka glared daggers at his sister, who was already ready to go. Zuko looked in amazement at her. Katara’s hair was done up in a single bun, held together by a blue comb with a few strands framing her face. Her makeup was neat and simple, dark red lipstick with neatly winged eyeliner. Her dress was what really caught Zuko’s attention, though. It was shining blue even in the dim light of Sokka’s bedroom, and had off the shoulder sleeves. The dress stopped at her knees, and Zuko took notice of her matte black heels. She was perfect.  
“You look great,” Zuko said, putting on his jacket.  
“Thanks,” Katara straightened out the comb in her hair and flushed at the compliment. “Now would you two hurry up? The dinner place isn’t going to accept us if we’re late for our reservation!” Zuko just smiled as she went out the door and pulled on his shoes. Sokka was never late to anything, he thought. They wouldn’t have to worry.  
“C’mere,” Sokka muttered to Zuko, a mascara bottle between his teeth. “How does it look?” He turned around from the mirror. Sokka had done his makeup similar to Katara’s, with wingtips and dark red, almost black lips that matched his suit. He had blue eyeshadow that matched the corsage on his pocket, and mascara that accentuated his long eyelashes. Zuko forgot how to breathe for a moment when he turned around.  
“I-it looks amazing, wow, I,” Zuko tripped on his words, not knowing what to say.  
“I know what you’re thinking, guys shouldn’t wear makeup, but I’ve been watching some tutorials and I think it-”  
“That’s not what I was gonna say,” Zuko said, still taking in the sight of Sokka all dressed up, his hair neatly brushed but not in a ponytail this time. “It looks great on you, Sokka,”  
“Thank you,” Sokka smiled. “Now let’s get to the car before ‘tara yells at us again,”

“Thank god you three dunderheads finally made it,” Toph punched Zuko’s arm as he walked into the gymnasium with Katara and Sokka, who were talking about something that Zuko wasn’t hearing over the music. Aang was next to Toph, wearing a suit with a yellow corsage and he looked happier than ever when he saw Katara.  
“Katara!” He ran towards the girl, sweeping her up in a hug despite being shorter than her.  
“Aang,” She replied sweetly, kissing him sweetly on the cheek when they let go of each other.  
“You look beautiful,” Aang said, looking her up and down.  
“Thank you,” Katara flushed and looked lovingly at her boyfriend. Zuko smiled at the way they looked at each other. He turned to Toph, who was miming throwing up, and sticking her finger in her mouth.  
“You two are disgustingly cute,” She said, putting a hand on her hip. She was wearing a green knee length dress, and had her hair down for once. She looked, girly.  
“Who did your makeup, Toph?” Sokka asked, looking at her.  
“Me,” She said blankly, and when Sokka looked surprised she laughed loudly enough that some other kids looked over to see what was going on. “Kidding, I went over to Aang’s house to get ready. The kid’s got skills,”  
“I gotta agree, you look nice, Toph,” Zuko earned a punch in the arm, but a warm smile as well, from Toph.  
“Take it in, you’re not going to see me like this again until prom night,”

The gang spent the whole night dancing, just laughing with each other and everything melted away. Zuko finally felt happy, for once, like he could really be himself around them. Of course Azula came along to ruin it, though.  
“Really, Zuzu?” Zuko looked over to his sister, dressed in a designer black silk dress that went to the floor, her hair tied up in a topknot. Her friends Mai and Ty Lee were behind her, Mai holding the hand of some boy with light brown hair. “I knew you were close with these street rats but going to the dance with them? And look at your tux, it’s off brand. How much did this cost?” Ty Lee laughed lightly behind her. And Mai just rolled her eyes and walked off with her new boyfriend, as if she didn’t want any part in this.  
“Leave them alone, Azula. I told you I don’t want anything to do with you anymore,” Zuko snarled at his sister, who just smirked at him. “At least I have friends now,”  
“Really, is this what you call friends? You only met them a few months ago, Zuko,”  
“And somehow they’ve treated me better than you have in a lifetime. Leave, Azula.” Zuko furrowed his brow at the younger sibling and then turned around to face his friends, they all looked terrified. Katara was holding Aang close to her side, and Sokka and Toph just sort of stood in amazement.  
“I’ve never seen you that angry,” Katara quietly said.  
“I’m sorry,” Zuko looked at Sokka, who was staring at the ground. “Sokka?” Sokka said nothing, running off into the crowd of people. Zuko looked at Toph, who smiled.  
“Go get him,” was all she needed to say before Zuko ran off, yelling Sokka’s name into the crowd.

“Sokka?” Zuko had wandered to the boys bathroom, where Sokka was sitting on the floor, crying. Outside they could hear the echo of a slow dance song starting to play. “Oh Sokka, I’m so sorry,” Zuko knelt on the floor beside Sokka, hugging him.  
“No,” Sokka wiped his eyes and looked at Zuko. “It wasn’t you,” Sokka sobbed into Zuko’s shoulder. “God, why would she treat you like that I mean, you’re supposed to be siblings!”  
“Are you crying over… me?” Zuko was confused.  
“Yes, you big dummy,” Sokka let go of Zuko and looked him in the eyes. “Zuko, they treated you like shit, you didn’t deserve that,”  
“Well I’m glad someone thinks so,” Zuko pressed two hands to his scar. Sokka cupped a hand around his scar and smiled, with tears streaming down his face.  
“Zuko, you look beautiful like this,”  
“Huh,” Zuko chuckled. “Never heard that one before,”  
“It’s true, I wouldn’t want you any other way,”  
“My father always said I was a failure, that I wouldn’t ever be as good as my sister,” Zuko grabbed Sokka’s hand as it floated away from his cheek, and held it in his. “But I don’t want to be like my sister. She’s turned cold because of my dad, and I want to help her but I can’t and that’s so frustrating. But the fact is, she’s been like this since we were little. But the point is, I don’t want to be like her anymore, I want to be my own person, with my own goals, not attached to my father,” Zuko stopped and looked back at Sokka, who was looking at him with a soft smile.  
“And that’s what I admire about you, Zuko, you always try to be your own person,” Sokka lifted his hand back up to the left side of Zuko’s face. “Zuko you’re… beautiful, and loving, and caring, and if your father can’t appreciate that then he’s one of the dumbest people on this planet because Zuko, you’re perfect,” Zuko was about to respond but Sokka’s hand that was on his face was pulling them closer and closer and oh oh my god they were kissing. Zuko’s brain was going at a million miles an hour because Sokka kissed him? And he wanted to kiss him? But before he knew it it was over, Sokka pulled away. “Well?” Sokka looked at him, and the only thing Zuko could think about was how he wanted to kiss him again. Zuko stared into his ocean blue eyes, that seemed to be filled with so much fear and anxiety. Zuko grabbed his cheek and kissed him back, melting into it until their hands were in each other’s hair and they couldn’t seem to pull away. Zuko pulled away after some seconds, eyes widening and realizing what he’d done.  
“I’ve gotta go,”  
“Zuko, wait!” Sokka yelled after him, but Zuko ran out of the bathroom, where he found Toph in the crowd with some girl who walked away after he showed up.  
“Aw come on dude,” Toph stopped, and noticed his panicked expression. “Hey, what happened in there?”  
“I kissed Sokka,” Zuko's eyes were wide, like he’d just seen a ghost.  
“Oh, well how did it go?”  
“It was… nice,” Zuko said, smiling and remembering it.  
“Tongue or no tongue?”  
“Tongue,”  
“Well, where is he?” Toph asked, looking around.  
“I might’ve… ditched him,” Zuko said.  
“You are so STUPID sometimes, you probably scared him off!”  
“I didn’t know what to do! I mean what do you do when you crush just kisses you like that!”  
“Wait, he kissed YOU?” Toph asked, eyes widening.  
“Well yeah I don’t have the balls to--” Toph interrupted him.  
“Not important! You fucked up, dude,”  
“Well, what do I do now?” Zuko sounded desperate, he didn’t want to scare away his one chance at love.  
“Go find him,” Toph said, and Zuko ran off into the crowd once more.

“I kissed Zuko,” Sokka had made his way back over to Katara and Aang, who were sharing a drink near the back of the gym.  
“Oh my god,” Katara’s eyes widened and Aang nearly dropped the plastic cup he was holding, and instead set it on the table next to them.  
“Hold on, tell us everything,” Aang said, leaning in.  
“Well I sort of just pulled him and he pulled away at first but then he held my face and…” Sokka sighed at the memory. “We sort of just sunk into and my hands…”  
“Ok yeah, I get the picture,” Katara said, evidently grossed out by the details. “But where is he?” Sokka’s face immediately fell, and both Katara and Aang knew something was wrong.  
“He left, right after we were done and I,” Sokka sighed, “I think I scared him off,”  
“He’s probably looking for you right now! Zuko’s just like that, I bet any minute he’s going to come in here, apologizing and stuff,” Aang said, but Sokka wasn’t sure.

Zuko spotted Aang, Katara and Sokka near a back corner of the gym, huddled around a table. Zuko took a deep breath, and when Katara and Aang spotted him they walked away, going to dance to the slow song that just came on. Sokka turned around and saw Zuko, turning bright red.  
“Look I’m sorry,”  
“You have nothing to apologize for,” Zuko said, holding out his hand. “Dance with me?”  
Sokka smiled and took his hand, not saying anything else. Zuko twirled Sokka, heading to the dance floor, placing his hands on his waist and pulling him closer. They passed Toph, who had her arms around the girl she was talking to earlier.  
“Nice job,” She whispered to Zuko, who smiled and whispered back,  
“You too,”  
They danced until the song switched, the crowd suddenly breaking apart into the mob that it was before. Zuko was reluctant to let go of Sokka, but they broke apart from each other. Except for their hands, that is, which remained intertwined until they got to the table with the rest of their friends, slowly tearing away from each other. Zuko had felt like he found his other half, and he never wanted to let go of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D (also if any artist wants to draw the dance scene dm me on twitter I Will Commission You)   
> Twitter- @avataramity


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end! A very short and sweet chapter just solidifying their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Writing this fic has been such a ride, it's the longest piece I've ever written I think! Lately I've been falling out of shipping zukka, but the love for the ship is and always will be there I think. Thank you to everyone who's supported this and has continued to support it.  
> I may update this in the future with an epilogue of sorts, I had a lot of plans for this fic that I sort of maybe threw out the window.

Zuko woke up with his head pounding still from last night. He didn’t like big crowds, and the only thing he remembered was getting home and passing out half undressed in Sokka’s bed. Sokka, being the extrovert that he is, was a bit more graceful after getting home from the dance, Zuko remembered. He had undressed into his pajamas once Zuko was asleep, and climbed into bed with him, which Zuko noticed when he felt a warmth against his side.  
It was now the morning, though, and sunlight was pouring through an open window. Zuko sat up, and noticed Sokka’s arms around his waist, slowly remembering what happened last night. I kissed him, he thought, growing panicky. Oh god, what was he going to do now. Zuko let his face fall into his hands. He really screwed it up this time. Just then, a stirring came from the other side of the bed.  
“Zuko?” Sokka’s morning voice was gravelly, and Zuko felt a heat growing in his cheeks at the sound. “What time is it?” The other boy checked the clock.  
“9 AM,” Zuko responded, steadying his breathing.  
“Too early,” Sokka covered his face with the sheets, but couldn’t fall back asleep due to the bright sunlight filling the room. Sokka groaned and pulled off the covers. “Fine, I’m up!” He yelled to the ceiling, rubbing his eyes and stretching, sitting up next to Zuko.  
“Listen, Sokka, we don’t have to talk about last night if you don’t want to,”  
“No, no it’s fine,”  
“Well I just wanted to apologize, I shouldn’t have done that to you and I-”  
“Zuko,”  
“What?”  
“You realize I kissed you back, right?” Sokka smirked at the boy. God that stupid smirk. Zuko must’ve blocked that part out.  
“Well you’re just still getting over Yue and I didn’t want to take advantage of you,”  
“Zuko, if anything I’m the one to blame here. I was in love with you, even when I was with Yue, and I don’t know if I was in love with Yue at all,”  
“Sokka that’s crazy, do you even hear yourself?” Zuko’s face carried more shock than his words could, grabbing onto Sokka’s hands and opening his mouth to speak more, before being cut off by Sokka.  
“If you would let me finish, what I was going to say was that the type of love I felt for her was different. She made me so happy, Zuko, but it was different, I don’t know how else to explain it.”  
“I get it,”  
“Really?”  
“I do, Sokka” Zuko sighed and fell into the bed, looking up at Sokka, who looked down on him, smiling.  
“I love you, Zuko, and I think I have for a while now, but I was too scared to admit it to myself,” Sokka paused as Zuko sat up and looked at him. “I was scared to admit it to you.”  
“Sokka?” Zuko gazed into his blue eyes for a moment and then kissed him again. It was more confident than the first kiss, and they melted into it quickly, just enjoying each other's presence.  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap, folks! Like I said there may be an update in the future, but for now this is it.  
> I'm always up for making new friends on Twitter and Tumblr, hmu there if you have any questions or suggestions or just want to talk!  
> Twitter- avataramity  
> tumblr- peanutbutterworm

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter- @avataramity  
> Tumblr- peanutbutterworm


End file.
